Mi amor por ti
by Vicki.The.End
Summary: Mi primer fic de Ichigo y Rukia. Su continuación es "Mientras me ames" de Toushiro y Orihime :L Espero que les guste y gracias por leer
1. Esperando un milagro

Capitulo 1: Esperando un milagro.

- Apúrate enana, que se nos va a hacer tarde al primer día, ¿desde cuándo tardas tanto en el baño? – grito el pelinaranja enfadado.

- Ya va Ichigoooooooooo – Le grito la shinigami mientras salía del baño.

Rukia vivía en la casa de Ichigo, su padre y hermanas ya lo sabían. Hasta una vez le ofrecieron una cama en la habitación de Karin y Yuzu, pero ella se quedo en la habitación de Ichigo.

El año acababa de empezar y ellos habían pasado por mucho el año anterior.

Mientras iban creciendo, sus sentimientos iban aclarándose. Y cada vez era más complicado.

- Al fin Rukia.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hablar? vamos a llegar tarde.

- Si serás testaruda ¿Eh?

_Sabía perfectamente lo que sentía por Ichigo. Aunque me costó bastante aceptarlo. _

_Desde que lo conocí sentí algo especial. Al principio casi nulo, pero con el paso del tiempo fue creciendo. Y creciendo. Hasta llegar a lo que siento ahora. A punto de estar completamente enamorada. _

- Enana, enana, ¿estás ahí? – Le preguntó el pelinaranja chasqueándole los dedos frente su cara.

- ¿Qué? Si, pensaba…

- ¿en qué?

- ¿Desde cuándo te tengo que contar toda mi vida?

- Tarada.

_¿Qué es el amor? Siempre me lo había preguntado. Jamás lo había sentido antes. Hasta que Rukia entro a mi vida. _

_Lo que siento es algo que jamás sentí. Y algo raro, ¿Por qué no puedo expresar mi amor? ¿Seré yo? ¿O el amor es así? _

- ¿Kurosaki-kun? ¿Estás bien?- Sonó una vocecita muy femenina.

- Inoue, si… estoy bien… no te preocupes.

- Bien- dijo sonriente.- Eh, Kurosaki-kun… luego debo hablar co-contigo.

- Claro Inoue.

_No pude evitar escuchar, ¿Orihime quería hablar con Ichigo? No, no, no…_

_Diablos. No quiero que hablen. No quiero, no quiero. Siento que perderé. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué puedo perder? _

_¿A Ichigo? _

- ¡Rukia! ¿Qué no oyes que te estoy hablando ignorante? – Dijo una voz gruesa que reconocería al instante.

- ¡Renji! Imbécil ¿Quieres matarme?

- Bueno, pero si estas en las nubes.

- Si, si, lo sé… Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

- Nada, te dije Hola, y tú como una zombi no respondiste.

- Ah, Hola.

- Hola Rukia.

Reí. _Que Renji estuviera aquí era genial, el había elegido quedarse conmigo, como un verdadero amigo. Cuando yo tome la decisión de quedarme en Karakura, el me acompaño… Renji era un hermano más. _

Al salir de la escuela, Rukia siguió a Ichigo.

- Kuro...Kurosaki-Kun… esto… no es fácil… - tartamudeo la pelirroja al ver los ojos de el muchacho acercarse.

- ¿Inoue? ¿Qué sucede?

- Ten…go… Tengo…

- …

- Sentimientos.

- Si… ¿y?

_Mi corazón se acelero. No… no puede ser…_

- Sentimientos de amor…

- …

- Por… ti.

_Genial. Sentimientos de amor. Dile que lo amas y punto, tarada. _

_Estúpido Ichigo, estúpida Orihime. Al diablo con lo que siento. _

De repente, Rukia sintió sus mejillas húmedas.

Volvió su mirada hacia el shinigami. Estaba ruborizado y se lo veía algo incomodo, cabizbajo.

Rukia sollozó un poco más y dio media vuelta, alejándose.

- In… Inoue…

- Esta bien Kurosaki-Kun… te… te entiendo- le dijo la pelirroja sonriente como siempre.

- Solo quiero… que nuestra amistad dure para siempre… ¿sí? Tu amistad me hace muy bien Inoue…

Los ojos de Orihime se llenaron de lágrimas. Pero solo sonrió, como hace siempre…

- Está bien Kurosaki-kun. Está bien. Ahora si me disculpas debo irme a casa a cocinar, tengo hambre.

- Está bien… pero... ¿no quieres que te acompañe? – le dijo ya preocupado, a Ichigo Inoue no lo engañaba… estaba triste.

- No, descuida, está bien. Adiós.

- Adiós.

_Diablos… yo… presentía esto, pero… no quería darme cuenta… soy un idiota. Pobre Inoue… _

Dirigiéndose hacia su casa, cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, Ichigo volteo y miró a Rukia. Estaba sentada en el banco de la plaza, sus cabellos volaban con el viento. Y, para él, jamás había estado más linda.

Se dio vuelta y decidió ir hacia ella. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, Renji se acercaba. Se sentó a su lado, y él la abrazo fuerte.

Ichigo podría haber jurado que Rukia lloraba. Y que Renji no tenía ni la más mínima intención de moverse.

Ichigo sintió un feo vacio que ya había sentido antes.

Los miro una vez más, luego pego media vuelta y se fue.

- Karin, ¿Rukia vino? – le preguntó al regresar a casa.

- Si, está en el baño...

- Gracias.

- Se veía mal cuando llego. ¿Pelearon?

- No, no la vi después de clases…

La melliza hizo una mueca.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Estás en el baño?

- …

- Bien.

- ¿Rukia? ¿Estás en mi armario?

- Si, me estoy cambiando- Le respondió la muchacha.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, ¿Por qué?

- Karin me dijo que no te vio bien al llegar.

Echo un suspiro. Todo está perfecto. En serio- Le mintió.

- ¿Segura?

- ¡Que si, deja de fastidiar!

- ¡Solo me preocupo por ti Rukia!

- Pues, yo ya te dije que estoy bien. ¿Te callas?

- Si, me callo maldita malhumorada.

- Niño idiota.

- ¡Siempre sales con lo de niño! ¡Que no soy un niño te he dicho!

- Pues actúas como uno.

- ¡Solo te pregunte si estabas bien!

- Y lo hiciste dos veces, ¡te dije que sí!

- ¡No se puede hablar contigo!

- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Entonces es mi culpa? ¡Contigo no se puede hablar!

- ¿Conmigo? Tú eres la que me gritas y me tratas mal.

- Yo siempre tengo la culpa de todo ¡Siempre! Eres un idiota.

- ¿Sabes qué? Ya me cansé. Yo no te hice nada malo, adiós Rukia.

- Como sea.

Ichigo se quedo despierto dos horas más, para ver si Rukia se despertaba, o le pedía disculpas.

Pero nada.

_Basta Ichigo, debes dejar de esperar milagros… Nunca ocurren. _


	2. Siento

Capitulo 2: Siento.

_Rukia no me hablo en todo el día. Hasta se sentó al lado de Renji. ¿Estará demasiado enfadada? ¡Estúpida! Con ella nunca se puede hablar. ¡Siempre se enoja! ¡Encima dentro de una semana era el famoso baile! Las cosas no podían estar peor: Rukia no me hablaba, Orihime tampoco, Renji está todo el tiempo pegoteado a Rukia y eso me enferma… Me siento una mierda. ¿Por qué me siento así?_

El muchacho miro hacia Rukia. Esta miraba a Renji y hablaban.

_Por eso estoy así… Estoy enamorado de una chica que no me corresponde… _

- Bien, elijan grupos de a ocho alumnos, yo elegiré al azar que hará cada grupo- dijo la profesora mientras los alumnos se elegían entre sí.

- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Tatsuki!- Grito la pelirroja haciendo señas con las manos.

El pelinaranja tomo a Rukia del brazo.

- ¿con quién estas?

- Con Inoue y Tatsuki.

- Son grupos de ocho.

- Bueno. Orihime, Tatsuki, Ishida, Renji, Sado, yo…

- Yo.

- Como quieras.

- ¿Luego podemos hablar?

- Renji lo pidió primero.

- Bueno, pero es importante, mira es….

- Renji lo pidió primero Ichigo. – le dijo cortante la shinigami.

- Perra - susurro el pelinaranja.

_Nuestro grupo debía cocinar. ¡Y estábamos con Orihime! Noooo, todos morirán. _

- ¿Ichigo?

- ¿Si?

- Pisaste mierda.- le dijo la el pelirrojo al salir del colegio.

- ¿Qué? ¡Imbécil! Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

- Pero que sabía yo que tenias mierda en el zapato, eso te pasa por volar en tu mente hombre.

- Cállate Renji, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

- Hey, ¿Qué hice yo?

Me robaste a Rukia- Pensó. – nada, no hiciste nada, deja.

- Bueh…

- ¿Así que hoy vas a hablar con Rukia?- salto el shinigami.

Renji se ruborizo un poco.

_Es obvio que no va a ser cualquier charla._

- Si… Emm, ¿por?

- Porque ella me dijo que le habías dicho que iban a hablar.

- Si, ¿por? ¿Tú querías hablar con ella?

- ¿Qué? Nada que ver…

- ¿y entonces?

- PPF, ¿Qué te tengo que estar dando explicaciones a ti idiota?

- Bueno- se enojo el pelirrojo- Baja el tonito naranja ¿eh?

- ¿vos me vas a venir a decir a mí lo que tengo que hacer idiota pelo de tomate?

- ¿QUE? ¿Y CON INSULTOS? ¡A no! Vas a cagar naranja.

- ¿me estas retando?

- Si.

- Listo Abarai. Es tu último día, voy a descargar toda la bronca que te tengo.

- ¡BASTA! Parecen de 10 años desubicados, ¿de dónde salió toda esta pelea de mierda?- grito enojada la shinigami.

Ichigo no quería decirle que había surgido por ella. Entonces se calló.

Renji también.

- Idiotas – acoto la shinigami mientras pegaba media vuelta.

- Ichigo…

- ¿Qué quieres Renji?

- Todo esto surgió por Rukia, ¿no?

- ¿Qué dices idiota? Si- pensó.

- No, digo… toda la pelea surgió por Ruk…

- ¿Rukia?

- TATSUKI, ¿nos espías? – le pregunto el pelinaranja.

- No, ciegos, voy al lado suyo… La próxima vez… sean menos evidentes- dijo la muchacha mientras corría hacia las chicas.

- Mira Ichigo…

- Deja, no quiero saber… cállate.

- No. Escúchame.

- ¡que no lo quiero saber Renji! – le grito ya enfadado, adelantándose.

Renji suspiro.

- Que idiota eres Ichigo- acoto en sus pensamientos.

Ichigo si quería escuchar. Si quería saber qué diablos iba a preguntarle. Pero… ¿Escuchar que un amigo se le declararía a la mujer de tus sueños? Sería demasiado para él. Por eso prefirió enterarse luego.

Pero el muchacho no pudo con su genio. Y fue al parque. Donde estaban Renji y Rukia.

_Maldición .Encima, es el lugar que le gusta a Rukia. Puto Renji. Le tocas un pelo y te asesino con mi propia Zampakutoh. _

- Rukia, debo decirte algo.

- ¿sí? ¿Qué?

- Yo…

_La tocas y te hago papilla…_

- Debo irme… tu hermano quiere que vuelva, parece que… hay unos hollows y… él quiere ver cómo evolucione. 

- ¿de verdad? Pero… ¿Cuándo volverás?

- No lo sé… tal vez… para el baile ya esté aquí.

- Bien – Dijo la shinigami ya con una sonrisa.

- Entonces, si llego a estar aquí… ¿quieres venir al baile conmigo?

_¿Qué? Se va... ¿pero aun así irán al baile juntos? Es ilógico._

- Claro Renji. –sonrió Rukia.

- Bien –Dijo con una sonrisa. –Ya vámonos.

La shinigami asintió y ambos volvieron a sus casas.

_Maldito Renji, que se va... Pero vuelve… irán juntos al baile… _

_Yo lo sabía… Renji está enamorado de Rukia… y Rukia de él. Soy tan tarado… _

…_Pero… aun no se sabe. No me rendiré. No dejare que lleguen más allá de la amistad. _

Ichigo volvió a casa a esperar a Rukia. Pero la muchacha tardaba mucho.

_Mierda Rukia, ven rápido. Ven rápido por favor, deja al estúpido de Renji. Te estoy esperando Rukia. Ven rápido. _

_Diablos, soy patético. Me doy lastima. _

_Rukia… ven… _

Al regresar a casa, la muchacha encontró al pelinaranja dormido en la puerta de la habitación.

Se sintió rara. Los labios del muchacho la volvían loca… se moría por besarlos y sintió algo hermoso.

_Cielos Ichigo… que bello eres. ¡No! Rukia… no es para ti. Basta. _

La chica se quedo mirándolo por largo tiempo.

Le toco la pierna con su mano. Lo estaba acariciando en un momento.

Luego su mano paso a la cara del shinigami. Empezó a tocar sus bellos labios rosas. Se sentía tan bien. Sus dedos en sus labios… su cabeza junto la de él.

_Ichigo... definitivamente, siento todo cuando estoy a tu lado. _

La shinigami se acostó al lado de él. Apoyando su cabeza junto a la del muchacho.

_Tu corazón… Los latidos de tu corazón… pareciera que se unieran con los míos. Como si fueran uno sólo. _

El pelinaranja se despertó. Y al ver a la morocha dormida… también sintió cosas. Cosas que no sentía por nadie, y que jamás sintió.

_Maldita Rukia. ¿Cómo puedo sentir esto por ti? _

El shinigami solo la miro. Y apoyo otra vez su cabeza junto la suya.

_Podrían haberse quedado así por siempre._

_Pero estaban ciegos, por sus inseguridades. _


	3. Una visita inesperada

Capitulo 3: Una visita inesperada.

Los shinigamis no podían mirarse a los ojos después de lo que paso anoche. Había sido una vergüenza total.

- Bueno… ¿y si hacemos como si nada paso?- le pregunto el pelinaranja a la morocha.

_¿Cómo que nada paso? ¿Eres idiota Ichigo? Paso, claro que paso tarado. Y te encanto. Así que no me vengas con ¨y si hacemos como si nada paso¨…._

- Claro.

- Bien.

(Silencio)

- ¡Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! Vamos- Grito la pelirroja.

- Ahí vamos Inoue- gritaron los shinigamis aliviados.

_Diablos, le debo una. –_pensó Ichigo.

**En el colegio…**

- Kuchiki-san. ¿Dónde está Renji?

- Se fue… parece que Nii-sama lo necesita.

- ¿sí? ¿Va a volver para el baile?

- Si, iremos juntos.

- ¡Genial!- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

La cara de Ichigo se transformo cuando la shinigami menciono que irían juntos.

_Había olvidado que el idiota de Renji iría con Rukia al baile. _

_Ese maldito. Como me gustaría matarlo con mis propias ma…_

- ¡Rangiku-san! – Grito la pelirroja abrazando a una muchacha con pelo naranja y muy voluptuosa.

- ¿MATSUMOTO? – grito el pelinaranja asombrado.

- Wooaau Ichigo, ¿te asusta verme aquí?

- ¿Qué? No. Si. Digo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Aquí abra nuevamente una invasión de Hollows. – dijo un joven con pelo blanco y no muy alto.

- ¿Capitán Hitsugaya?- pregunto la morocha. – Diablos están todos aquí. Debe ser muy peligroso.

- Lo es Kuchiki Rukia, créeme.

- Hey, que serio, ¿sigues tan serio como antes Toushiro?

- Capitán Hitsugaya - Lo corrigió el joven.

- Y tan enano como siempre… - agrego.

- ¡CALLATE! No soy enano- le grito enfadado.

- Bueno, bueno… perdón enojón.

- Es en serio. Deben ponerse al día. Estoy seguro de que ninguno ha entrenado desde que se fueron de la Sociedad de Almas.

Todos se callaron y miraron hacia abajo.

- Lo sabía. Pues… tendrán que entrenar. No sabemos cuándo puede atacar un hollow.

- Bien- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

_Genial, ahora atacan hollows otra vez y el tarado de Renji no está. Además, debemos cocinar. Nada puede salir peor. No. _

El muchacho miro su celular.

_Dieciséis de junio. _

- ¡Ichigooooooooo! ¿Cómo has estado? Tanto tiempo- le grito la muchacha de grandes senos.

- Ah, hola Matsumoto… bien… estoy bien.

- Mm.… muchacho… no parece.

- Pues. Estoy bien Matsumoto. Tranquilízate. – le dijo el pelinaranja yéndose.

- Mm… ¿Rukia? ¿Qué le pasa a Ichigo?- le pregunto la shinigami a la morocha.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te trató mal?

- Así es.

- Es un tarado, no le hagas caso. Cada día se pone más imbécil.

- Já. A mí nadie me ignora. –dijo. Y se acerco a Ichigo otra vez. – Deja de ignorarme Ichigo. Rukia me dijo que estas muy imbécil últimamente.

- ¡Cállate! ¿Tú que sabes? Y Rukia es una ignorante, vete de aquí. –le grito.

Matsumoto lo miro preocupada, y luego fue a hablar con Rukia.

_Rukia ni siquiera debe saber que día es hoy. Estúpida. _–Pensó Ichigo.

- Rukia… de verdad creo que algo le sucede a Ichigo… Te trato de ignorante… no lo sé.

- Oh Diós. –Exclamó Rukia.

- ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?

- Hoy es dieciséis de junio, ¿Verdad?

- Si… Cielos, ¿Qué pasa Rukia?

- Mañana es el aniversario de la muerte de su madre…

El rostro de Matsumoto se transformo completamente.

- Por Diós Rukia... No sabía nada.

- Y yo no me acorde tampoco, soy de lo peor.

- Debes hablar con el Rukia. Estoy segura de que lo apreciara ¿Eh?

- Lo intentaré. Pero tú no debes decirle nada, a él le molesta mucho ¿Si? Cállate.

- Está bien, yo me callo si tú hablas con él.

- ¿yo? Yo solo soy la amiga fastidiosa. Además. Jamás querría hablar con migo.

Ichigo lo escucho todo.

_Rukia… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Eres tú la única persona con la que quiero hablar. Solo tú… _

_Como me gustaría que te des cuenta…_

- Hey. Dejen de volar. Aquí es el galpón. – dijo Toushiro.

- ¿aquí vamos a entrenar? – pregunto Ishida acomodando sus lentes.

- Si. Esta desolado y abandonado. Genial para luchar.

Los chicos entraron.

Las parejas serian:

Ichigo vs Rukia.

Ishida vs Inoue.

Sado vs Matsumoto.

- Bien… comiencen- grito Toushiro.

La pelea comenzó y estaban menos entrenados de lo que imaginaba. Eran un desastre. Así que el joven decidió que entrenarían todos los días.

- No, pero… debemos cocinar aun – se quejo Orihime.

- Bueno… no importa, están peor de lo que imagine.

El joven recibió quejas de todos. Pero aun así gano. Iban a entrenar todos los días, pero también, los ayudarían haciendo la comida para la fiesta. A cambio de dormir en la casa de Orihime

- Ahora Toushiro… ¿vamos a el centro comercial?- pregunto Rangiku.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Por favor… - le dijo haciendo pucheros y carita de perro.

- Esta bien Matsumoto.

- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos todos!

- ¿Qué? No… jamás.- se negó Ichigo.

- Dale, vamos… por favor- le pidió Rukia.

El shinigami se hablando y le dijo que sí.

- Matsumoto, te compraste casi toda la tienda.- le reprocho Toushiro.

- ¡Si! Es que la ropa es tan linda. No podía decidirme…entonces me las compre todas.

- Si, es fácil decirlo, lo que es difícil es pagarlo- se quejo Ichigo.

- ¿tu lo pagas? No. Entonces no opines- le respondió.

- Como sea… ¿podemos irnos?

- Está bien, aburrido. Volvamos.

Toushiro y Matsumoto fueron a la casa de Orihime.

Rukia con Ichigo volvieron a la casa Kurosaki.

- Estabas muy aburrido hoy Ichigo… podrías haber disimulado que te agradaba ver a Matsumoto- le dijo la morocha mientras la imitaba poniéndose las manos en los senos y levantándolas.

Ichigo rió.

- Si, lo siento… es que… bueno, no importa.

- Si, ya se… solo quería hacerte reír- se burlo.

- Lo lograste.

- Siempre lo hago…

- ¿siempre me haces reír?

- No, siempre consigo lo que quiero… - le dijo mientras se adelantaba.

- Claro…

- ¿insinúas algo?

- No siempre consigues lo que quieres.

- Dime una vez que no lo haya hecho.

- Querías que te comprara el peluche de Chappy's el conejo. Y nunca lo hice.

- No se vale… me dijiste que lo comprarías para Pascuas.

- Jamás iré a una tienda para comprarte eso Rukia.

- ¡No seas malo!

Rieron.

- Sabes… eres la única persona que me hace reír así un dieciséis de junio.

- ¿A si? Te estarás acostumbrando a mí y te estarás dando cuenta de que no fue tu culpa, te lo he dicho miles de veces.

- Si… tal vez… pero aun… es deprimente.

- Es obvio Ichigo… es tu madre. Pero no debes cargar todo sobre tus hombros y te tienes que dar cuenta de que no estás solo.

- Si… eso también me lo han dicho mucho. La verdad, es que me harta que me pidan una sonrisa en esta semana.

- Si, es verdad… nunca tienes que forzar una sonrisa para nadie, está bien…

- Sonreír para uno mismo. Adoro esa frase.

- Si. Karin me la enseño. ¿No es de una canción?

- Así es.

- ¿Me cantas algo?

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Yo no canto. –respondió Ichigo.

- Vamos Ichigo… ¿me crees tonta? Te escuche millones de veces en el salón de música.

El pelinaranja se ruborizo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me estuviste escuchando?

- Así es. Y cantas genial.

- Pero…

- Por favor… por favor… te juro que no te espío nunca más… por favor canta "Colors of the heart" ¿sí?

- Eh… está bien.

- ¡Sí!- la joven pego un salto y cayó en un pie.

- Vamos, apúrate al llegar a casa.- le dijo el muchacho.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa Kurosaki.

Ichigo abrió un cajón que estaba bajo su cama. De allí saco una guitarra.

- Así que ahí la guardabas…

- No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta Rukia…

- ¿Qué te crees que soy? Está bien que soy enana pero tampoco para la pavad…

Ese día mi corazón se desplomo silenciosamente.

Incluso destrozado, llorando, la memoria no se puede borrar.

La oscuridad circula en el interior de mis ojos.

Se oculta a la mañana y el color se hace invisible.

Buscaba el día que pudiera comprenderlos.

Ahora viviendo solo para perder.

Incluso si ya tengo una soledad que es inútil.

Se sienten las luces... Iluminando la luz.

Y continúan los sentimientos que deseo que algún día se iluminen.

La persona que continúa viviendo en el corazón que tu enseñas.

Colores que nacen de toda necesidad.

Porque puedo pintar el mañana con mi mano otra vez.

Estoy acostumbrado a perderlo todo demasiado pronto.

Aunque obtuve algo, mis dedos lo dejaron caer.

Las palabras que querías oír antes que las lagrimas se marchitaran.

Para salvar a alguien...Es todo tu destino, tú harás eso.

Si la luz se hace más fuerte, la oscuridad se hará mas profunda.

Incluso si lo percibes, no hay nada que me asuste.

Colores que nacen eternamente al final del corazón.

Abro mis ojos y me miras fijamente.

Respiración de la pena.

Indican el color que busqué.

Silenciosamente.

Y continúan los sentimientos que deseo, que algún día se iluminen

La persona que continúa viviendo en el corazón que tu enseñas

Colores que nacen de toda necesidad

Ilumina una vez más, con la yema del dedo

Solo dibujando.

Colores en la luz y oscuridad.

Y tomándolos.

Colores en la luz y oscuridad.

El suave color que no llegara.

Porque todo se puede hacer otra vez.

Pintando con esta mano.

- Dios, qué vergüenza…

- No, Ichigo… fue genial.

- ¿de verdad?

- Claro… cantas muy bien.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cantas bien?

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? No… yo no.

- Bueno, no podes cantar peor de lo que dibujas – se burlo.

La morocha le pego un tortazo.

- No, en serio… no canto bien.

- Vamos… por favor… yo cante para ti.

- ¿para mí?

- Si, te la dedique a ti.

- ¿me crees tonta?

- No, es en serio… tu me pediste que te la cantara… y te la dedique a ti.

- Mm… Bueno…

- ¿vas a cantar?

- ¿Cuál?

- O sea que cantaras.

- Dime cual.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Solo dime la canción antes de que me arrepienta.

- Bueno… Mm.… ¿Conoces" Raion "?

- Si… ¿esa que estaba es de un programa de televisión?

- Si. Esa.

- Bueno… A ver…

Formas de vida de energía de alta velocidad.

Ataque seco, evade, patrulla, organiza, circuito.

¡Temperatura baja! ¡Temperatura baja!

¡Ven, vuela! Trituradora en el cielo.

Pernea, verdad, el misterio permanece, regresemos.

Algo del Ayer

Estaba manchado con lágrimas.

¿El fragmento que salto en el último momento?

Algo se marchito.

Y alguien ríe.

Espontaneidad, delineación, mirada, trueno.

Penetración, confrontación, discurso y acción, león.

Por siempre en este mundo diciendo "¡De ninguna manera!".

Ni siquiera debería haber uno ¿no es cierto?

- Diablos, esa canción tiene demasiada ficción…

- Guau Rukia – cantas muy bien.

- No bromees.

- No bromeo, es cierto. Pero… creo que debes cantar mejor las canciones lentas… ¿no?

- ¿Quién eres? ¿El profesor de música?

Rió.

- ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿hacer qué?

- Hacerme reír así. –sonrió.

- Ah, eso… la verdad es que no lo sé… solo lo hago.

- Pero… ¿Cómo te das cuenta de que una persona está mal?

- Por su mirada.

- Su mirada…

- Así es… cuando te miran y sus ojos se hacen pequeños. Y brillosos.

- ¿te he mirado así?

- Si… ¿Por qué crees que te hice reír?

- Juro que no me doy cuenta.

- Si, lo sé… hagamos un trato, ¿sí?

- ¿Cuál?

- Si tú mañana estas con más ánimos que de costumbre… yo olvido que me debes el peluche de Chappy's el conejo.

- ¿de verdad?

- Si.

- Está bien.

- ¿en serio?

- Si.

- Mira que si estas demasiado bajoneado vas con migo a la tienda ¿sí?

- Vas a perder…

- Eso quiero ver.

- Pero si yo gano…

- Yo ya te dije, yo no hablo más de chappy's…

- Bueno, ¿Cumples, no?

- Claro.

- Trato.

Los shinigamis se durmieron… la charla había sido mejor de lo que ellos esperaban.


	4. Aprendiendo a cocinar

Capitulo 4: Aprendiendo a cocinar.

- Ichi- Nii. ¿No vas a venir hoy con nosotros? – le pregunto la hermana castaña.

- No, porque me voy a deprimir.

- ¿por eso no quieres ir?

- Le prometí algo a Rukia…

- Ah, ya entiendo…

- Karin, ya sabes, si sucede algo… Toma esto – le dijo a la morocha dándole un localizador en forma de celular.

- Bien Ichi- Nii, gracias - le dijo la morocha tomando el localizador.

El padre y las mellizas partieron rumbo el cementerio, como todos los 17 de junio.

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿no iras con tu familia? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

- No, esta vez no… le prometí algo a Rukia.

- Ah… me parece bien, porque hoy será el ensayo de la comida- le dijo la pelirroja saltando.

El pelinaranja se quedo mudo, con una cara de "soy muy joven para morir por la comida de Inoue"

- E-está bien Inoue… vamos.

Al llegar a la casa de Inoue, Ichigo se encontró con Keigo y Mizuiro cocinando también.

- Hey, ¿Qué diablos hacen ustedes aquí? ¿No tenían que preparar el salón? – le pregunto Ichigo

- Si… teníamos… pero Inoue nos dijo que estaban algo jodidos con lo de la comida… - le respondió Mizuiro.

- Y también… si Inoue está aquí… - agrego Keigo.

- ¿yo qué?- pregunto la pelirroja que había escuchado su nombre.

- Nada Inoue… nada- le respondió el pelinaranja.

- Bien… ¡A cocinar!- grito la muchacha entusiasmada.

En total en la cocina eran 10 (Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Tatsuki, Sado, Ishida, Keigo, Mizuiro, Toushiro y Matsumoto.) y aun así no hacían nada bien. A Inoue se le quemo tres veces el pollo, y Matsumoto quemo las papas.

Ni hablar de Ichigo que hizo explotar la hornalla al no apagarla a tiempo, lo cual a Rukia le molesto porque lo único que había hecho en todo el día era eso y mandar. Al fin y al cabo nadie hizo algo bien. Ni siquiera el mismísimo Ishida que es el que mejor cocina. Al explotar la hornalla, se quemo las manos y no pudo hacer nada más.

Eran un desastre.

- Diablos, damos asco – dijo Keigo.

- Es cierto… ¿y si juntamos dinero y compramos la comida?- pregunto Mizuiro.

- Sí, claro… ¿JUNTAR ENTRE DIEZ PERSONAS DINERO PARA QUE COMAN 40 CHICOS? No lo creo- le grito Ichigo.

- Bueno, bueno… tienes razón- le respondió.

- La verdad… no podremos hacerlo, y menos porque ALGUIEN quemo a nuestra única esperanza. – agrego Rukia.

- Gracias Rukia. –respondió Ichigo.

- Pero… debemos hacer algo… el baile es en cinco días… ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto la pelirroja.

- Un curso de cocina- dijo Matsumoto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? ¿En donde diablos haremos eso?- le pregunto Ichigo.

- Haremos el curso de cocina que hay en tu escuela.

- Si… y nuestra dignidad se va a la basura- le dijo Keigo.

- ¿y ahora piensas en tu dignidad? No lo hiciste cuando te vestiste de payaso para poder ir a la fiesta de Tatsuki ahora vas a pensar en tu dignidad…- le dijo Ichigo.

El joven hizo una mueca de disgusto.

- Bien... ¿entonces? ¿Lo haremos?- pregunto Toushiro.

Todos asintieron y lo primero que hicieron fue ir a sus casas a cambiarse, luego se encontrarían en la escuela.

- No puedo creer que vayamos a un curso de cocina. Es lo peor que un chico de preparatoria puede hacer…

- Deja de quejarte Ichigo, que esto lo hacemos para que nadie salga con heridas permanentes en el baile.- le dijo la morocha.

- Si, si… como digas enana.

- Maldito testarudo…

- Bueno, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun. ¡Vamos!- grito la pelirroja.

- Maldito testarudo… - lo fulmino con la mirada la shinigami.

- Enana del demonio…- el pelinaranja le devolvió la mirada.

- Se dejan de pavear. Entremos de una vez – les dijo cortante Toushiro.

Los chicos entraron a la clase. Para su sorpresa… estaba vacía.

- Te dije que nadie en su sano juicio querría venir a esta clase Inoue- le dijo el pelinaranja al ver la cara de la muchacha.

- P-pero…

- ¿Qué más da? Seremos los primeros- dijo Tatsuki entusiasmada.

- ¡Chiiiiicoooooooss! ¿Vienen a la clase? – les pregunto una señora gordita, algo sorprendida de ver a los chicos ahí.

- S-si, venimos a aprender como cocinar, bah…como cocinar mejor, pero solo tenemos 5 días- le respondió Matsumoto.

- Entiendo, entiendo… ¡pues venga! ¿Qué deben hacer?

- Debemos hacer tres platos. La entrada, el plato principal, y el postre.- le dijo Rukia.

- Muy bien… que tal si la entrada… es…. Mm.… unos _Makis._ El plato principal obviamente podría ser _Sushi_ y de postre… unos _dangos_ ¿Qué dicen?

- Me parece genial ¿a ustedes? – pregunto la pelirroja.

- Yo estoy conforme- le respondió Ichigo.

- Bien. Hagámoslo. – agrego la Kuchiki.

Los chicos se dedicaron toda la tarde a la clase de cocina… pero lo que menos hicieron fue cocinar, al gritar Tatsuki: ¡Guerra de comida! La cocina quedo hecha un desastre… pero la profesora en vez de echarlos de la clase, les ordeno que limpien todo el desastre que causaron. Lo cual a Toushiro le molesto mucho, ya que debían entrenar.

- Ustedes sabían que tenían que entrenar y aun así se dejaron llevar por Tatsuki – los regaño el capitán.

- Lo sentimos – dijeron a la vez.

- Si, si… pero mañana entrenaran el doble.

- ¿QUE? P-pero…

- Sin peros, esto es en serio.

- Si, pero no hemos visto ni un solo hollow desde que llegaron – le dijo Ichigo.

- Aun así… hay que estar prevenidos. – agrego Matsumoto.

- Bien, bien... como sea.

- ¿prevenir? ¿Hollows? ¿Qué? – pregunto Mizuiro súper perdido.

- ¡Mizuiro! ¿Cuánto oíste idiota?- le pregunto Ichigo aterrorizado.

- Algo de hollows…

- Nada, no es nada que importe Mizuiro – le dijo Rukia.

- E-está bien…Pero espero que no anden en algo rarito…

- Si, si…

- No se tu Toushiro, pero yo creo que mejor hablamos en otro lugar ¿dale? – le dijo el pelinaranja.

- Bien… mañana hablamos, y en la próxima clase… si Tatsuki tira comida y grita, ustedes quietos. ¿Sí?

- Si – dijeron todos y comenzaron a limpiar.

_Mañana será un día muy duro, diablos, si la tarada de Tatsuki no hubiera tirado comida y gritado… mañana no estaríamos tan cargados… pero… no puedo decir que no estuvo divertido… La verdad fue el mejor 17 de junio que tuve… gracias… gracias a Rukia. _


	5. El día mas duro

Capitulo 5: El día más duro.

Los chicos llegaron al galpón. Tenían miedo de entrar… porque se encontrarían con Toushiro y Matsumoto, y tenían que entrenar diez horas.

- ¡DIEZ HORAS! ¿Puedes creerlo? Diez. – se lamentaba Orihime.

- Si. Que…feo – Sado siempre tan cortante.

- ¿Qué esperan? Entren. – les ordeno Toushiro.

- Aquí vamos… - dijo Ishida mientras acomodaba sus lentes como solía hacerlo.

Al entrar, se encontraron con muchos hollows, que no eran reales. Cada uno debía derrotar a quince hollows y se podía ir.

- ¿quince? – pregunto Sado.

- Si, quince… y se pueden ir.

- ¡Tsubaki! – grito Orihime.

- Creo que alguien ya empezó… - le dijo Matsumoto a Toushiro.

- Si… la verdad… Orihime es la que mejor ha progresado… es como si quisiera protegerlos.

- A alguien en especial- agrego Matsumoto.

- ¿a qué te refieres?

- A Ichigo… ella me contó… que todo lo que hace, es para hacer a Ichigo feliz.

Flash back:

Matsumoto y Orihime se encontraban en la habitación, las muchachas no se podían dormir.

- Rangiku-san…

- ¿sí?

- ¿Tú crees que yo sirvo para algo además de sanar heridas?

- ¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que no sirves Orihime?

- Es que yo solo sano a los que se lastiman… casi nunca me lastimo yo… Eso está mal…

- Orihime… tú eres igual de importante ¿sí? No debes sentirte inferior.

- Pero… yo no soy tan fuerte como Ichigo o Rukia… y ellos son los que mayor mente salen heridos.

- ¿no te sientes fuerte?

La muchacha meneo la cabeza.

- Pero, Orihime…

- Rangiku-san… yo quiero pelear y defender a otros, no solo sanarlos, yo… - La joven sonrió y cerró los ojos. – quiero hacer todo lo posible para hacer a Kurosaki-kun feliz. Aunque sea un poquito.

Fin de Flash back.

- Así que es eso… está muy decidida ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto capitán, cuando Inoue se propone algo, hará siempre lo posible para cumplirlo.

Hitsugaya puso cara de serio y dirigió la mirada a Orihime, la joven ya iba cinco hollows. Y una herida en la pierna.

- Se nota – agrego el capitán.

En eso se sintió una fuerza muy extraña. Había aparecido un verdadero hollow.

- Mierda, ¿ese es de verdad? – se impresiono Ichigo.

- Si Ichigo… ¡vamos! – grito Toushiro.

El shinigami se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas al gran hollow, pero este desapareció en el aire.

- ¿Qué diablos…

El shinigami no pudo terminar cuando unas uñas lo atravesaron.

- ¡Ichigo!- le grito la pequeña shinigami, al verlo perder tanta sangre, lo levanto y no dudo en exclamar su Kidoh.

- Ru-Rukia...

- Shh – lo callo la morocha.

Al terminar la shinigami rodeo al hollow. Sabía que así iba a ser mejor ya que tenía menos posibilidades de atravesarla. Pero fallo y también cayó al suelo, perdiendo muchísima sangre.

- ¡Nooooooo! ¡RUKIAA! – grito el shinigami mientras la pelirroja lo agarraba del brazo. - ¿Qué haces Inoue? Suéltame.

- Es mi turno Ichigo – le dijo la muchacha mientras se acercaba a la morocha – intenta que hacer algo con esa cosa.

- S-si.

Ichigo era muy rápido, pero el hollow lo era también, ya el muchacho estaba demasiado cansado.

- Ichigo, no te esfuerces demasiado – le grito Ishida, el cual estaba tirado en el piso con una herida en el brazo.

- ¡ese hollow lastimo a Rukia! – grito el shinigami mientras le apuntaba a la cabeza. Pero el hollow hizo un movimiento, en el cual saltaron un montón de espinas hacia él. En eso, la pelirroja se coloca delante de él.

- ¡Inoue! ¡No! – le grito el Quincy al ver a la muchacha atravesada por miles de espinas.

El pelinaranja se quedo inmóvil. Con los ojos abiertos muy grandes y muy confundido.

_I-Inoue…_

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! – Gritó el capitán mientras exclamaba – Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru.

Al exclamar su bankai, el dragón de hielo acabo con el hollow.

Ichigo seguía inmóvil.

- ¡Orihime! – grito Matsumoto mientras corría hacia donde estaba la muchacha.

- Ra-Rangiku-san. Lo… lo siento. – le dijo la pelirroja muy adolorida.

- Cállate. – la silencio y nombro su Kidoh.

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Estás bien? – le pregunto Sado al ver la cara del muchacho.

El pelinaranja lo miro y al correr su cabeza miro a Rukia, la cual estaba en el piso, dormida.

- Ru-Rukia, diablos, no pude hacer nada, solo logre que lastimaran a Ino… ¡Inoue!

El shinigami se dirigió hacia donde estaban Matsumoto y Orihime.

- ¿Va a estar bien? – le pregunto a la pelinaranja.

- Si, estará bien… pero recibió muchas heridas en los pulmones, le costara recuperarse.

- Es mi culpa… y por eso también Rukia esta herida.

- Rukia recibió una gran herida en el estomago. También necesitara hacer mucho reposo.

El shinigami sintió mucha bronca con sí mismo y apretó fuerte su puño.

- "¿Por qué siempre nos sentimos tan solos? No necesitas cargar con todo el peso. "– Le dijo la morocha mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos.

- Rukia…

- Podrías hacerle caso por lo menos esta vez Ichigo – agrego Matsumoto.

- Este fue un día muy duro… - agrego Toushiro – será todo por lo menos por un día. Y además… no tenemos dos.

El pelinaranja bajo la cabeza.

- Esta bien Ichigo… Vamos a casa. Tú carga a Rukia. Matsumoto, tu carga a Orihime.

- Si capitán. – le respondió la teniente y se marcharon.

Ichigo cargo a Rukia y sintió mucha culpa. Le toco el pelo… y le canto.

"Con tus frágiles alas rotas. Poco a poco y con esfuerzo, puedes cruzar este cielo azul….

Al llegar a la casa Kurosaki, el muchacho recostó a la shinigami en su armario y la miro, fijamente a los ojos, y le apretó fuerte la mano.

_Soy un completo inútil… ¿Qué paso con mis habilidades? Se fueron a la mierda, no pude hacer nada, y el puto de Toushiro con su puto Bankai lo hizo en un segundo… mierda, mierda, mierd…_

- ¿Ichigo?

- Rukia… e-estas bien.

La muchacha se dio cuenta de que el shinigami estaba apretando su mano.

Le devolvió un apretón.

El shinigami se ruborizo y estuvo a punto de soltar la mano de la shinigami.

- No la sueltes – le dijo la morocha.

- ¿Qué?

- No sueltes mi mano.

- E-está bien…

La morocha cerró sus ojos y se durmió. Cuando estaba totalmente dormida, el pelinaranja la soltó y se acostó en su cama, con una hermosa imagen.

_Soñare toda la noche contigo… Rukia. _

En la casa de Inoue:

- Ra-Rangiku-san…

- Orihime… ¿estas bien?

- S-si… mejor ¿Ichigo?

- El está bien, esta en su casa.

- ¿y Kuchiki-san?

- Ichigo se la llevo, también está en su casa.

- Me alegro…

- ¿tú te sientes bien?

- S-si… me cuesta un poco respirar.

- Hm.… recibiste muchas heridas en los pulmones.

- Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor…

- ¿contenta? – le pregunto haciendo cara de enojada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Me habías dicho que nunca salías lastimada… mírate Orihime…

- ¿estás enojada Rangiku-san?

- No…solo digo que…

- Esta bien…

- Bueno, ahora duerme ¿bien?

- Está bien.

- Sueña con los angelitos Orihime…

_Ichigo… gracias a Dios estas bien._


	6. La mentira

Capitulo 6: La mentira.

El pelinaranja se dirigía hacia el colegio, solo, sin Rukia, era raro, extrañaba su rico perfume, sus bellos ojos, su maldito carácter que odiaba y amaba al mismo tiempo, sus piernas…

- ¿Kurosaki? ¿Cómo esta Kuchiki-san?

- Ah… Ishida… lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste? – le pregunto el shinigami distraído.

- ¿en qué diablos piensas? Tienes una cara de muerto que ni te digo.

_Es cierto, estuve despierto toda la noche, lamentándome como un idiota._

- Nada… está pensando en que… vamos a ser dos menos para cocinar, Rukia e Inoue no podrán.

- Mm…. Estabas pensando en Rukia… ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué diablos dices? No inventes.

- Tú no mientas Ichigo, es obvio que estás muerto por Rukia, se te ve en los ojos.

- Diablos Ishida, déjame en paz – le dijo el pelinaranja mientras se adelantaba – vámonos Ruki…

- ¿Rukia? – se burlo el Quincy.

El shinigami hizo una mueca de disgusto y entro al colegio.

- ¿I-Inoue? ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes reposar.

- Si, lo sé… pero en la noche me cure… ya estoy bien.

- ¿segura? – le pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

- Si Kurosaki-kun.

- Bien…

- Alumnos, entren – les ordeno la profesora de música.

- P-perdón profesora, creo que ALGUIEN no me espero – se disculpo la pequeña shinigami al entrar al curso.

- Rukia ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Tienes que hacer reposo ¿es que se pusieron de acuerdo?

- ¿de acuerdo? – le pregunto la morocha totalmente desentendida.

- Inoue también vino… pero no cambies de tema ¿Qué diablos haces…

- Kurosaki, explícale a la clase lo que acabo de decir. – lo regaño la profesora.

- Lo…lo siento, no estaba escuchando.

- Bien, deje de hablar con la señorita Kuchiki y présteme atención que esto es muy importante.

- Bien… Luego tu y yo hablaremos, no se supone que estés aquí.- le susurro a la morocha.

- ¿Saben que el baile es en tres días, no? Supongo que ya todo está listo.

Los chicos bajaron la cabeza y se ruborizaron.

- Bueno… ahora tendrán que hacer algo mas… tendrán que escribir una canción y cantarla… si o si, sino no aprueban mi materia.

Todos abrieron grandes los ojos.

- La canción debe ser de ustedes. ¿Bien?

Todos asintieron.

No la pueden copiar. Deben hacerlas ustedes. Pueden inspirarse de lo que quieran.

Todos asintieron nuevamente.

Al salir del aula:

- ¿una canción? – exclamo Toushiro.

- Si… se supone que estamos en su clase, debemos cantar bien – le dijo Tatsuki.

- Si… aun así, estaremos muy ocupados…

- ¿ocupados? ¿Haciendo qué? – pregunto la karateka.

- Emm, bueno… eso de que tenemos que cocinar y bueno – le dijo el capitán saliendo del tema, pues casi le decía lo del entrenamiento.

- Aja. Bueno…

- Rukia, me explicas que haces aquí, por favor. – la regaño el shinigami.

- Es que ya estaba mejor y no me iba a quedar ahí como una tonta echada en la cama todo el día.

- Bueno, pero…

- Nada, ya esta, ya vine… y listo ¿bien? Chau Ichigo. – le dijo cortante la shinigami.

- ¿Ichigo? Soy yo… o te preocupas demasiado por Rukia – le dijo Tatsuki al oír la charla de los shinigamis.

- ¿Qué? Me preocupo por ella como me preocupo por todos.

- Pues Orihime estaba mal ayer, y no podía venir al colegio también y sin embargo tu no le dijiste nada… ¿Por qué a tu Rukia si y a Orihime no?

_Es cierto, Orihime tampoco debía venir hoy…_

- Yo si hable con Inoue.

- Tú lo dijiste, hablaste. A Rukia la regañaste.

El shinigami se quedo callado.

- Vamos Ichigo, puedes decirme.

- Si, claro… tú eres la mejor amiga de Orihime, es obvio que vas a abrir la boca.

- Primero. Eres mi amigo, así que no le diré si no quieres. Y segundo estas admitiendo que no quieres que Orihime se entere, es decir, que no quieres herirla.

- Tatsuki… promete que no le dirás a nadie.

- Si, Ichigo, claro.

- Es Rukia… ella me gusta desde el primer día en que la vi. Me gusta todo de ella, su carácter, su valentía, sus miedos, su sonrisa… pero, no se… estoy confundido.

Rukia había escuchado desde que Ichigo había hablado de sus virtudes… pero no había escuchado su nombre.

_Ichigo… esta… ¿qué es esto que siento? Me siento muy confiada…no tendría que ser así, voy a ver._

- Ichigo… ¿de quién estás enamorado? – le pregunto la morocha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Ru-Rukia… yo… yo...

- Dijiste que estabas enamorado de alguien... ¿de quién?

El shinigami no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decirle… era ella de quien él estaba hablando, pero no sabía cómo encararla.

- De... De… - no le quedaba otra, debía mentir. – de Orihime.

La shinigami sintió que se le caía el mundo encima.

- Ah, está bien – le dijo con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro – perdón por meterme, es que tenia curiosidad.

- B-bueno, está bien Rukia.

La morocha se fue, corriendo, hacia el parque, su lugar preferido.

Allí sentía que nada importaba demasiado. Sentía que allí era donde más se la representaba. Solitario, bello, y pacifico.

_Yo lo sabía, jamás debí emocionarme tanto si yo supe siempre que el amaba a Orihime… ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tarada? ¿Y por qué estoy llorando? Que mas da… la vida sigue…_

La shinigami rompió en llanto.

- ¿Rukia? Rukia, ¿qué tienes?

- Re-Renji… ¡RENJI! – le grito la shinigami abrazándolo.

- S-sí, soy yo… pero tú que tienes… estabas llorando mucho, ¿te hiciste algo?

- No, no… luego te digo… solo déjame abrazarte… ¿sí?

- E-está bien, pero luego me dices…

- Si – y lo abrazo fuerte.

- Ichigo… ¿Cómo pudiste…?

- Tatsuki… yo… yo…

En eso, Orihime entra, sus ojos estaban llorosos.

- ¿Orihime? Tu…

- Escuche todo, desde las primeras palabras de Tatsuki… hasta tu horrible mentira Kurosaki-kun.

- Inoue… yo.

- ¿Cómo me vas a usar así? ¿Solo porque eres un cobarde que no puede decirle a la chica que le gusta, que la ama vas a usarme a mí?

- Inoue. – se sorprendió el shinigami al ver que la chica fuera tan directa.

La muchacha salió corriendo, Ichigo la había defraudado.

Entro en el aula, era tanta su indignación que no se había dado cuenta de que Toushiro estaba ahí.

- I-Inoue… ¿Qué te pasa?

- Ca-capitán Hitsugaya, lo siento… no sabía que estaba aquí.

- Si, está bien, pero… ¿tu estas bien?

La muchacha no podía contener las ganas de desahogarse con alguien. Así que opto por contarle a Toushiro, algo que jamás se habría imaginado que haría.

- ¿De verdad? Pues… lo lamento Orihime…

- Si… gracias por escucharme capitán. De verdad…

El que Orihime llorara, mataba poco a poco a Toushiro.

Era ahora o nunca.

- Orihime… yo… creo que guarde algo por mucho tiempo…

- ¿guardó? ¿Que guardó?

El capitán la miro a los ojos. A esos bellos ojos llorosos, que tanto bien le hacía.

- ¿Capitán?

La muchacha observó como la miraba y sintió cosquilleos en el estomago, algo que nunca le había pasado con nadie.

Toushiro se acerco lentamente y le dijo al oído:

"Prométeme que no me lastimaras cuando te lo diga."

La muchacha se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras venir de alguien como Toushiro, siempre tan serio y según ella, alguien que nunca se había enamorado de nadie.

- S-si, Capitán – le respondió – dígame que es.

- Me gustas Orihime… no sé, no sé como sucedió… solo sé que lo siento y que jamás lo había sentido antes…

La muchacha se quedo callada. Nunca habría esperado eso. Por lo menos no del capitán Hitsugaya.

- Ca-capitán Hitsugaya… yo… no sé qué decirle …

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y sintieron esa bella conexión que sucede cuando dos personas enamoradas se miran.

Toushiro se acerco a Orihime… lento, directamente hacia sus labios. Pero la chica le meneo la cabeza.

- Capitán… yo… no lo sé.

- Por lo menos me podrías dar una oportunidad, yo puedo demostrarte que te haré feliz. Y yo se que quieres ir lento ¿verdad?

- Así es… es que usted sabe que… a mí me gusta Ichigo, capitán.

- Y también sé que es él, quien te hace llorar así.

La muchacha agacho la cabeza y miro el piso. El shinigami la tomo de la mano y la miro.

- Capitán yo…

- Shh… calla… Dale una oportunidad a tu felicidad Orihime.

Orihime miro sus bellos ojos.

- Si, capitán.

Toushiro sonrió.


	7. Llegó

Capitulo 7: Llegó.

Los chicos se encontraron en la clase de cocina, faltaban dos días y ni siquiera sabían cómo hacer los _Makis._

- Bien chicos, sin nada de bromas, ni interrupciones. Si no quieren pasar vergüenza, pónganse a trabajar.

Dos horas basto para que los chicos aprendieran a cocinar.

- Woou, esa señora es genial, nos enseño en solo dos horas – grito la pelirroja saltando.

- Es cierto. – agrego Ichigo.

- Rukia, tu y yo debemos hablar… - le dijo Renji sin olvidar lo que le había prometido el día anterior.

- Em… Orihime, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – le pregunto Toushiro.

- Ah… si, claro capitán.

Ichigo vio a las dos parejas irse, y se sintió vacio otra vez.

El pelirrojo llevo a la morocha hacia el parque y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

- Dime porque llorabas ayer.

- Mierda Renji. ¿Para qué me haces acordar? – le dijo muy enfadada la shinigami.

- ¿Ves? Y ahora te enojas. Dime que paso ayer.

- Nada – le mintió la morocha bajando la cabeza.

- A mi no me engañas y además estabas llorando mucho, no te había visto así… desde… desde la muerte de Kaien.

- Renji… -le reprocho Rukia.

- Dime Rukia. En serio, me preocupe cuando te vi así.

- Pero… es que no puedo, solo quiero olvidarlo… ni siquiera quiero pensarlo.

- ¡Rukia! No seas tonta.

- Bueno, está bien. Ichigo… dijo que el gusta de Orihime y yo… siento algo… no sé, creo que quiero mucho a Ichigo y ya no como un amigo Renji.

El pelirrojo se veía sorprendido al escuchar a la morocha.

- Ah, así que es eso Rukia… Bueno, tú tienes que sacártelo de la cabeza ¿sí? Ya no debes estar pendiente de ese chico, que no merece tu llanto. Y sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Siempre.

- Renji… - se emociono la shinigami – gracias. – le dijo abrazándolo. En eso Ichigo los observa. La morocha le dio un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo.

_Rukia… No._

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos a dar una vuelta? digo, para que despejes tu mente un poco.

- Si, me parece genial Renji. Mañana a las tres.

- Hecho.

_Si antes me sentía un idiota, ahora es más. Idiota. _

- ¿Qué pasa Shiro? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

- Que te parece… si mañana vamos al cine. ¿Quieres?

- ¡Claro! Me encantaría.

- ¿A las dos y media entonces?

- Así es. – le dijo sonriente la muchacha.

- Es una cita. – le dijo el capitán mientras se marchaba.

- Si, una cita… - agrego mientras lo seguía por detrás.

Toushiro, Matsumoto y Orihime llegaron a casa.

- ¡Inoue-san, debo hablar contigooo! – le grito Matsumoto.

- Ah… si claro Rangiku-san.

Las muchachas se sentaron en la cama de la pelirroja.

- Ayy… Inoue-saann! Que bieeen! – le dijo la teniente mientras la abrazaba y la zangoloteaba de aquí para allá.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué sucede Rangiku-saann? – le grito la muchacha sorprendida mientras la otra la zangoloteaba.

- Así que tendrás una cita con mi capitán traviesita, ¿eh? – se burlo mirándola a los ojos.

- ¡Ra-Rangiku-san! Basta – le dijo ruborizada la pelirroja.

- Jeje… está bien, está bien. Ahora durmamos un poco que luego debemos ir a entrenar.

- Si…pero sin comentarios Rangiku-san.

- Bien. –dijo riéndose.

Al otro día:

- ¡Rukia! Sal del baño… - le grito el pelinaranja.

- ¡Ya va!

- ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

- Porque me estoy arreglando.

_Cierto, hoy sale con Renji…_

- Hey, ¿Qué tienes? – le pregunto la shinigami al pelinaranja al ver su cara.

- Nada. ¡Por fin sales del baño!

- Si, como sea… Ya me voy, adiós.

- Adiós.

Ichigo la miro yéndose.

Y le dolió.

- Hola Rukia.

- Hola Renji. ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien ¿y tú?

- Bien…

- Vamos.

- Vámonos ya.

Los shinigamis dieron un paseo, puras risas y sonrisas. Rukia se sentía muy cómoda con Renji, y por un momento se olvido de Ichigo.

Se sentaron en un banquito.

- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Mejor?

- Mucho mejor. Gracias Renji.

- Bah, no lo agradezcas, la Rukia depresiva no la Rukia que yo conocí. Ya no quiero verte así.

- Gracias Renji, eres un gran amigo… y lo sabes.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Rukia también.

Como le hubiera gustado enamorarse de alguien que no la haga sufrir así como Ichigo la hacía sufrir a ella.

- ¡Orihime! ¿Ya saldrás con el capitán? – le pregunto gritando la teniente.

- ¡Rangiku-san! Shh… calla. Y si, ya saldré.

- ¡pero que bieeen!

- Shh, Shh… ¡RANGIKU-SAN!

- Jeje, bien me callo, me callo. Estás hermosa.

- Gracias. Va a ser mejor que valla hacia la puerta ya.

- Bien, ¡suerte con mi capitán hermosa!

- Gracias Rangiku-san…-dijo sonriendo, ruborizada y riéndose a la vez.

La muchacha se encontró con Toushiro en la puerta. A este se le ilumino el rostro al verla.

- Estas muy bella Orihime. – le dijo.

- Gracias Capitán. –le respondió ruborizada.

- ¿vamos?

- Claro. – le dijo sonriente.

El shinigami la tomo de la mano. La muchacha no se negó.

- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

- Emm… ¡HAM HAM! – le dijo sonriente.

El capitán hizo una cara de disgusto mezclado con sorpresa y algo de asco. Pero no se podía negar a su hermosa sonrisa. Entonces compro dos entradas para la película.

La chica disfrutaba al verla, el muchacho disfrutaba verla a ella, y apretarle la mano de vez en cuando. La muchacha a veces hacia lo mismo, y sin que él se diera cuenta lo miraba deseándolo.

Era muy probable de que Toushiro sea el chico ideal para ella.

- Me encanto la película Shiro. ¿A ti? – le pregunto la pelirroja.

- A mi me gusto mas otra cosa.

La muchacha se ruborizo al instante.

- Tal vez la película no allá sido mi única vista también… - le dijo.

El chico sonrió.

- Ah ¿sí?

- No me lo hagas difícil – le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Jajá, no quieres admitir…. Que te volví loquita también… ¿verdad?

- Si lo admito… Me volviste loquita. –dijo riéndose.

- Eres tan linda Orihime…

La muchacha miro hacia el piso.

Al capitán se le escapo una pequeña risa.

La muchacha le toco el pelo, luego le acaricio la cara un poco.

- Que bien se siente… - le dijo el capitán.

- Si… yo también lo siento muy bello….

El shinigami le saco la mano y la miro fijamente a los ojos. Orihime adoraba esos bellos ojos.

El capitán le toco los labios.

- ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta no besarte? – le dijo.

- Y entonces… hazlo.

El shinigami la miro y no dudo, ni se lo pregunto dos veces. Solo la beso y le toco su bello pelo, la muchacha hizo lo mismo y sintió, mariposas en el estomago… le encanto y Ichigo desapareció de su mente… y sintió que también de su corazón. Toushiro la había enamorado tan rápido que ni ella lo creía.

Se soltaron.

- Mírame a los ojos… y dime que aun amas a Ichigo. – la reto el capitán.

La chica lo miro a los ojos.

- No puedo… la verdad es que no puedo.

- Ahora dime que no te hice feliz… y que no sentiste nada por mí.

- Eso tampoco puedo.

- Lo sabia – le dijo sonriendo.

Lo miro fijamente y el también a ella… con su cara tan seria y sus bellos rasgos.

- Quiero seguir con esta relación Toushiro… de verdad.

- Claro Orihime… sin pensarlo dos veces.

La muchacha lo abrazo fuerte.

- No me dejes… - le dijo.

- Jamás, jamás en la vida….


	8. Previa al baile

Capitulo 8: Previa al baile.

Al faltar un día para el baile, los chicos debieron: asistir a una clase mas de cocina, escribir sus canciones, entrenar (uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar) e ir a comprar la ropa para la fiesta. Estaban más ocupados que nunca.

- ¿Se supone que haremos todo eso hoy? – pregunto Renji tirado en el sofá.

- Si, y no es un buen comienzo si te tiras así. – le dijo la morocha.

- Perdón mamá. – se burlo el pelirrojo.

- Si, si… ¿vamos a la última clase de cocina?

- Si, Hey… Ichigo va a matarme ¿no crees?

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque anoche no fuiste a dormir a su casa…

- ¡ES VERDAD! Y no atendí sus llamadas…

- Le dices tú, porque yo no quiero recibir un puñetazo.

- Si… aun así se enojara contigo.

- ¿eh? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no fuiste capaz de acompañarme a su casa… perezoso.

- Hey, volvimos tarde y tenía sueño…

- Perezoso…

- Bueno… ¿ya vamos?

- Si si… Pere…

- ¡BASTA RUKIA!

En la casa de Orihime:

- ¡ORIHIME! ¡TAICHOU! Despierten dormilones… ¡es tarde! – les grito la teniente aun en pijama.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es Matsumoto? – le pregunto el capitán aun dormido.

- Las 7:30… ¡vamos dormilón!

Matsumoto intentaba levantar a la pelirroja que tenía el sueño pesado como una roca.

- ¡Vamos, vamos Orihimeee!

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué? – le dijo la muchacha aun dormida.

- Ya llegamos tarde al colegio… ¡apúrate! – le dijo mientras se intentaba prender la camisa.

- Sí, sí… ¡ya voy, ya voy!

Los tres llegaron justo a tiempo al colegio, porque, aunque estaba mal, Toushiro y Matsumoto utilizaron su shumpo.

- Jajaja – el capitán se durmió – se burlo Renji.

- No molestes Abarai. – le respondió enojado el capitán.

- Bien, no te molestes.

- Al menos este día será corto – dijo Tatsuki.

- Si. Como no… con todas las cosas que tenemos que hacer… - agrego Orihime.

- ¿Qué cosas? – le pregunto Tatsuki.

Ya había metido la pata.

- Ah… no, eso… de cocinar y además debemos hacer la canción…

- Pero eso no es gran cosa, tampoco cansa.

- Entrenar con Toushiro sí.

- ¿entrenar? ¿HACES DEPORTE? No lo puedo creer.

- ¿ah?-pregunto confundida Orihime.

Otra vez había metido la pata.

- Calla, calla Orihime, ya es suficiente – la salvo Ishida.

Orihime sonrió forzada.

Al salir de la última clase de cocina (la cual estuvo muy bien ya que todos sabían que debían hacer) Ichigo tomo a Rukia del brazo y la arrincono contra la pared del patio.

- No quise hacer escándalo ahí dentro pero… ¿¡me puedes decir por qué diablos no viniste anoche a casa Rukia! – le pregunto enojado el pelinaranja.

- Espera, tranquilízate y respira hondo…

- No me vengas con idioteces, ¿sabes cuantas veces te llame al celular?

- Si… lo que pasa es que me ibas a dar un sermón como me lo estás dando ahora y no lo quería escuchar ya que había tenido un día muy pacifico.

- Si, cierto que tuviste una cita con Renji. Vaya paz, ¿No?

- ¿Qué? Primero: no fue una cita ¿para qué diablos tienes citas con tus amigos? Y segundo: si fuera así… ¿Por qué te tendría que estar dando explicaciones? Tú no eres nadie para mí.

Ni una palabra dijo el muchacho.

_Auch. _

- Chau Ichigo – le dijo la morocha mientras se alejaba con Orihime y Matsumoto.

Las palabras de Renji habían despertado a la shinigami: "No se merece que derrames lagrimas…".

_Ya no mas Ichigo…_

Se encontraron otra vez en el galpón, viejo, viejo galpón. Para entrenar dos horas más.

- Noooo – se lamento Renji. – no quieroooo.

- Que vagancia ¿no Renji? – se burlo Toushiro.

- Estuve como cinco días rompiéndome el lomo con Byakuya y ahora esto. No lo puedo creer.

- Deja de quejarte y entra.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de disgusto, le hizo burla a Toushiro y entro.

Nada nuevo sucedió. Salieron cansados quejándose e insultando a Toushiro como hacían todos los días. Pero este nunca les prestaba atención.

El camino a casa para Ichigo y Rukia fue un silencio total, nadie dijo una palabra en todo el camino.

Lo mismo para Toushiro, Orihime y Matsumoto. Aunque de vez en cuando una mirada no hacía nada. La teniente miraba a uno y luego al otro, para ver si pasaba algo… Nada. Suspiró.

- Que aburrido. ¿En dónde está la acción? – le pregunto a Hitsugaya.

- ¿La a-acción? ¿Qué insinúas?

Lo miro para ver si se daba cuenta…. Nada.

- No importa, no importa… apuremos el paso que así no acabaremos nunca y quiero comprar un bello vestido.

- Si, como sea…

Al llegar a la casa Kurosaki:

Rukia se encerró en el armario a escribir su canción. Pero en su cabeza solo había una cosa. Ichigo.

_Mierda, que no puedo hacer ni un párrafo… si seré inútil._

En la cabeza de Ichigo sucedía lo mismo, no dejaba de pensar en lo que Rukia le había dicho.

_Ya es oficial. Están saliendo, y yo quede como un celoso de mierda. Me cago en Dios…. ¿Por qué no pienso antes de hablar? Va contra mis principios…_

En fin. Ninguno de los dos podía concentrarse. Era inútil.

Nada cambiaba en la casa de Orihime. Matsumoto la estaba escribiendo con gusto, según ella, hablaba solo de ella y un ex amor que tuvo alguna vez. Saltaba al escribirla. Pero Orihime y Toushiro no. Ninguno podía concentrarse tampoco. Al darse cuenta, Matsumoto les dio un álbum de fotos, lleno de momentos que habían pasado, todos juntos. En ese instante, montones de frases atravesaron la cabeza de los chicos, y comenzaron a escribir.

- Guau… ¿Cómo supiste que eso nos iba a inspirar Rangiku-san? – le pregunto Orihime.

- No lo sé… sabia que habíamos pasado por muchas cosas, tal vez a alguno le gustaría escribir sobre eso. ¿Eh?

- Si, genial.

- Gracias Matsumoto. –le dijo Toushiro.

La teniente sonrió.

En la casa Kurosaki:

Tocaban la puerta.

- ¡Yuzuuu! ¡Abre la puertaaa! Que estoy ocupado – grito el shinigami.

Nadie respondió.

- ¡Yuuuuuuzuuuuuuuuu!

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, pero sin señales de Yuzu.

- Mierda, aquí todo lo tengo que hacer yo. – se quejo.

Al bajar, en la mesa se encontró con una nota que decía:

_Ichi-Nii:_

_Me fui al mercado, a comprar víveres. No te molestes en gritar o buscarme por toda la casa._

_Yuzu._

_Maldita…_

Volvieron a tocar la puerta, con más fuerza esta vez.

- Abarai-kun, vas a romperla – se escucho.

- Cállate debilucho, que no nos escucharon porque tocas la puerta como niña.

- ¿ahora me insultas? Mierda Abarai.

Ichigo ya sabía quiénes eran. Renji e Ishida.

- Ya va, ya va insistentes – les grito.

- Ya era hora… ¿eres sordo verdad? – se burlo Renji.

- Cállate, que hoy no estoy de humor.

- Eeepa, ¿Qué paso?

- Me pelee con…

Se calló por un momento.

- ¿con? Te callaste ¿no quieres que sepamos?- pregunto curioso Renji.

- Se peleo con Rukia, es obvio – se metió Ishida.

- Pero que eres chismoso idiota – se enojo Ichigo.

- Ah… con Rukia ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber que paso?

- No. ¿Y qué mierda hacen aquí?

- Estábamos solos y pensamos venir a escribir la canción aquí ¿eh? – le dijo Renji con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro.

- No, ya les dije que estoy de mal hum…

- ¡ICHIGO! ¿QUE PASA AHÍ ABAJO? – grito Rukia desde el armario.

- ¡NO GRITES!

La shinigami bajo las escaleras.

- Ah, hola, ¿Qué hacen aquí? – los saludo Rukia.

- Venimos a escribir la canción ¿eh? – le dijo Renji con la misma sonrisa falsa.

- Ah, bueno… pasen. – les dijo Rukia.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ah, como sea – dijo Ichigo con una mueca de disgusto bárbara.

Todos se encontraban en el piso de la habitación de Ichigo, excepto el mismísimo Ichigo que estaba en su cama.

- Uno que yo se está muy gruñón hoy, ¿no creen? – insinuó Renji.

- Es verdad, ¿Kurosaki qué te pasa? – le preguntó Ishida.

- Dejen de fastidiar, ya les dije que estoy de mal humor hoy.

- Cierto, que se habían peleado…

Rukia bajo la mirada.

- Bueno, ¿se ponen a escribir y dejan de meterse en lo que no les incumbe?- agregó Ichigo.

- Bueno, gruñón – le respondió Renji.

Todos comenzaron a escribir su canción. Era mejor de a grupo, idea va, idea viene. Cuatro cabezas piensan mejor que una.

Luego de un tiempo sonó el teléfono.

- Yuuuu…. Cierto que no está. – se dijo a si mismo mientras atendía.

- Ichiiigoooo – grito Matsumoto.

- Sí, sí, soy yo.

- ¿Renji e Ishida están allí?

- Si, acá están.

- Que voz de muerto, ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, nada Matsumoto, ¿Qué quieres?

- Bueno bueno gruñoncito. ¿Cómo van con la canción?

- Todos terminamos ya. ¿Por qué?

- ¡HAY QUE IR DE COMPRAAAS! – grito.

- Diablos Matsumoto, no soy sordo.

- Bueno… ¿ya vamos? Por favor, por favor, por favor.

- Si, si… nos encontramos en el centro.

- Wiii, nos vemos.

- Vamos al centro comercial. – les dijo el shinigami a los tres.

- ¿ah? – pregunto Renji con gesto de disgusto.

- QUE VAMOS AL CENTRO COMERCIAL RENJI. – le grito

- Bueeno, no soy sordo che.

- ¿Quién llamó? – pregunto Rukia.

- Matsumoto, quien va a ser ¿Toushiro? A decirnos que vamos al centro a comprar ropa. No lo creo.

- Bueno, tranquilízate. Vamos.

Se encontraron en el centro comercial.

- ¡Bien, bien! Wiii, primero las chicas. – les dijo Matsumoto.

- Como si nos importara. – Le dijo Toushiro.

Las chicas entraron a la primera tienda.

- ¡Mira Rukiaaaa! – le grito la teniente. – este vestido esta genial.

- Si, si pesara 70 kilos. Eso es gigante.

- Emm... ¿tú dices? Pruébatelo.

La shinigami se lo puso para satisfacer a la teniente. Pero ella tenía razón. Le quedaba como camisón.

En la primera tienda no encontraron nada.

Entraron a la segunda.

Ahí les había ido mejor. Orihime encontró su vestido.

En la tercera ya las tres estaban listas.

La teniente fue a llamar a los chicos que se encontraban en un bar bebiendo un Sake.

- Chicos, chicos, ya encontramos nuestros vestidos – les dijo.

- ¿y a nosotros qué? – le dijo Renji.

- Que antipático Abarai, es su turno ahora.

- Bueno… - le dijo sin ganas Ichigo.

- ¡Yo los acompañare! – les dijo sonriente.

- ¿Qué? No, no. Nosotros podemos solos – le dijo Toushiro.

- Jajaja – rió. ¿Ustedes? – volvió a reír. - Ustedes no podrían ni comprarse un par de medias solos.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – la desafió Ichigo.

- Sí, quiero apostar. Si ustedes se visten como Urahara serán mis modelos por un mes, ¿hecho?

- Eh…. E-está bien. – le respondió dudoso.

- JA, los veré en media hora.

- ¿M-media hora?

- Ni más ni menos.

- Bien, lo haremos. Y ya verás que no seremos tus modelos. – le dijo Renji.

- ¡Ha! Bien. – le dijo y dio media vuelta.

- Bueno, seremos sus modelos por un mes. – se rindió Ishida.

- ¿Qué? Jamás Ishida. Nosotros podemos buscar un maldito traje.

Los chicos entraron a la primera tienda.

- Mira este traje Toushiro – le dijo Renji mostrándole un traje para niño – es genial para ti. ¿no crees?

- El día que madures Abarai… - le respondió el capitán.

- Ya, ya… busquemos uno y listo.-agregó Ichigo.

Los chicos buscaron y buscaron pero no era tan fácil como parecía, a algunos le quedaban chicos o muy apretados. Así que tuvieron que ir a otra tienda.

- Nos quedan 15 minutos – dijo Ishida.

- Buscar un puto traje no debe ser tan difícil. ¿O no? – dijo Ichigo.

- Pues, ya fuimos a tres tiendas y no encontramos nada.

- Jajaja. Toushiro si – se burlo Renji.

- Que inmaduro eres Abarai, además nunca te presto atención, es inútil.

El pelirrojo lo fulmino con la mirada.

Toushiro rió.

Entraron a la segunda tienda, no tardaron en salir. Solo vendían vestidos de novia.

- ¿Cómo diablos fue que entramos ahí idiotas? – pregunto Ichigo.

- Nos quedan 10 minutos. – agrego Ishida.

- Aaaaaaah, idiota, deja de calcular el tiempo que me pones nervioso – le dijo Renji.

- Tranquilízate Abarai, que si somos modelos, no tardara en echarte, yo la conozco – se burlo Toushiro.

- Jajá, ¿desde cuándo estas tan chistoso Hitsugaya? – le pregunto Renji.

- Preguntas idiotas, no tenemos tiempo.

Los chicos entraron a la tercera tienda. Con solo 6 minutos.

- A la cuenta de tres salen – se escucho.

- ¿Matsumoto? ¿Qué-que haces aquí? – le pregunto Toushiro aun en el vestidor.

- Los estuvimos siguiendo y veo Taichou, que no le dijo a Abarai porque ahora ríe y hace bromas… -dijo mirando a Orihime.

- ¡Cállate!

- Si Matsumoto cállate – agrego Orihime.

- Bueno, a la cuenta de tres salen los cuatro a la vez. – Dijo Matsumoto - ¿sí?

- Si. – les dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

- Uno. – dijo Matsumoto.

- Dos. – dijo Orihime

- Tres. – dijo Rukia.

Los cuatro salieron, y, a decir verdad, se veían hermosos.

- Guau, creo que los subestime chicos – les dijo Matsumoto.

- ¡Ha!, nos debes una disculpa – le dijo Ichigo.

- Si, si… lo siento.

- Bueno… ¿y ahora? – les dijo Rukia.

- ¡Vamos a comer! – dijo Orihime.

- Eso, estoy muerto de hambre – agrego Renji.

- ¡Yo también! – dijo Matsumoto.

- Bien, vamos a comer – les dijo Toushiro.

Entraron al McDonald's.

- ¡Hamburguesa! – grito Orihime levantando los brazos.

- Bienvenidos a McDonald's, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – les pregunto la moza.

- Siete hamburguesas… eh… ¿completas? – le dijo Toushiro.

- ¿en dónde vives? Se dicen hamburguesas solamente. – le dijo Ichigo.

- No vivo en el mundo real imbécil. –lo insulto Toushiro.

- SHHHHHHHHHH. –Lo callaron todos.

- Bueno, hamburguesas, lo que sea, es lo mismo. Aquí hay hambre – le dijo Renji.

- Con gusto, ahí le traemos su orden. – les respondió la moza.

Al terminar cada uno se fue a su casa.

En la casa de Orihime:

- Rangiku-san, mañana es el baile. – le dijo la pelirroja.

- Siiiiiiiiiiii, hey… ¿iras con el Taichou, verdad?

- Eh… ¡Rangiku-san!

- ¿Qué? Iras ¿verdad?

- Si, iré, iré.

- Wiii, genial. – le dijo saltando de aquí para allá.

- ¿tú con quien iras?

- Con Ichigo…

- ¿CON ICHIGO? ¿De verdad?

- Si, es que el no tenia pareja y yo tampoco… y Ishida ira con Tatsuki, entonces…

- ¿CON TATSUKI? – la muchacha quedo boquiabierta.

- Si. Tatsuki te lo dijo…

- ¿En serio?

- Yo estaba ahí Orihime…

- Ah… juro que no me acordaba.

- Porque pensabas en el Taichou…

- ¡Rangiku-san!

- Jeje, bueno, bueno me callo.

_-_ Vamos a dormir… ¿eh?

- Si… oh. Creo que alguien nos gano – le dijo señalando el sofá.

Ahí estaba Toushiro, en el séptimo sueño.

- Qué lindo se ve… ¿no Orihime? – se burlo al ver la mirada fija de la muchacha.

- ... si…

Rió. Vamos a dormir enamorada. – le dijo la teniente.

Orihime asintió.

En la casa Kurosaki:

- Eh, Rukia… ¿sigues enojada?

- Nunca lo estuve – le dijo ignorándolo.

- Pues… por lo que me dijiste en el colegio… pareció que sí.

- Bueno, no lo estaba. Solo te dije lo que pensaba ¿acaso no puedo?

- Pues… si, pero no sentí que lo tomaras bien.

- ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome bien si me decías que tuve una cita con Renji? ¿No me conoces? Renji fue mi mejor amigo desde siempre.

- Si, lo sé. Pero tú también entiéndeme. Me preocupe porque no llegaste a casa. Sabiendo que duermes aquí.

- ¿Y por eso me acusaste de salir con Renji? Además fuimos a caminar juntos, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos ¿está mal eso? ¿Es un crimen salir con tu mejor amigo a caminar?

- No, tienes razón, tienes razón. Lo siento Rukia, cielos… ¿Me perdonas? – le dijo con esos ojitos tristes que Rukia adoraba.

- No lo sé…

El pelinaranja no le dijo nada, solo la miro con sus ojos penetrados en ella. La muchacha no pudo hacer más.

- Si, te perdono. Conste que tienes ojos muy lindos. – le dijo.

Ichigo sonrió.

- ¿Por qué me mentiste? – le pregunto Rukia.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú me dijiste que te gustaba Orihime… pero ella me dijo hoy que era mentira… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué ocultas?

El muchacho abrió grande los ojos.

Diablos, Orihime le dijo la verdad. Siempre metiendo la pata hasta el fondo ¿y ahora qué hago?...

- Entiendo, no puedo saber…

- No, me gustaría decirte, pero…

- ¿pero?

- No puedo… no sé cómo.

_Cielos Rukia, quiere pero no puede decirte… ¿Qué le pasa a este? Mejor no voy a presionarlo, ya veo que me corta el rostro._

- Mañana, en el baile, te lo diré.

- ¿en el baile? ¿Es tan importante que debes decírmelo en el baile?

Ichigo la miró.

Hasta mañana Rukia. –finalizo.

Rukia sintió cosquillas en el estomago.

Estaba feliz, emocionada, nerviosa y ansiosa.

Ichigo estaba asustado, nervioso, preocupado… Y feliz.


	9. ¡Bienvenido, baile!

Capitulo 9: ¡Bienvenido, Baile!

Los preparativos para el baile no paraban más. Había chicos por acá y por allá, preparando el salón, cocinando, ensayando. Había de todo. Solo faltaban unas pocas horas para que comience.

Cuando los chicos terminaron de cocinar, se dirigieron hacia sus casas, para cambiarse.

En la casa Kurosaki:

Rukia tenía un hermoso vestido rojo y negro, con una sola manga, y la espalda descubierta. Esos colores resaltaban su piel blanca y sus bellos cabellos negros.

Estaba levemente maquillada con un color gris claro en los ojos, un poco de rubor y brillo rojo en los labios.

Había recogido su cabello con una hebilla roja y había dejado un mechón en su frente.

Ichigo tenía una camisa blanca, un traje negro y una corbata azul. Se veía muy bien y parecía más grande.

Su perfume volvería loca a todas las chicas. Uno que le había regalado Rukia para el día del niño. Como broma, obviamente.

El muchacho estaba abajo, con su padre.

- Guau, mírate Ichigo, me acuerdo cuando aun te cambiaba los pañales y mírate ahora. – le dijo mientras le pegaba en la cabeza.

- Ay, ya basta – le contesto pegándole una patada en la cara. Luego le sonrió.

- ¡Ichigo! ¿Ya vino Renji? – le pregunto la morocha mientras salía de la casa.

El muchacho la vio, y sintió dentro de el, algo que nunca había sentido. Su cabello, maquillaje y vestido estaban hermosos. Sintió ganas de besarla… Jamás la había visto tan bella. De pronto…

- Guau Rukia, te ves genial – le dijo Renji.

- Gracias Renji, tu también. – le respondió la morocha sonriendo.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí, claro. Hey, Ichigo, creo que ya debes ir por Matsumoto, nos vemos allá – le dijo la shinigami.

Renji vestía un traje marrón claro, con una camisa negra. En el pelo su típica cola, la cual hacia que se le vean todos sus tatuajes en la frente. Llevaba una rosa que le dio a Rukia cuando la vio.

¡Gracias Renji! Es hermosa. –dijo, sonriendo. Y lo abrazó.

Ichigo los miro y el dolor lo consumía. Pero aun así quería pasar una bella noche, entonces fue por Matsumoto.

- Ichiiigoooo! ¡Te ves genial así vestido! – le dijo la teniente a penas lo vio.

- Gracias Matsumoto, tu también te ves muy bien. – le dijo.

- ¿Tú crees? – Le dijo dando una vueltita – no podía decidirme entre este o el negro.

- No, eh… te ves genial así.

- Mm... ¿Te sucede algo? – le dijo observándolo.

- ¿ah? En nada. ¿Por qué?

- Te ves deprimido.

- Quiero pasarla bien Matsumoto. Todo esta bien. –Le mintió. La tomo del brazo, y se fueron.

Ya todos estaban allí.

Matsumoto vestía un vestido corto y escotado, blanco con flores rojas. El pelo lo tenía liso. Planchado, y sus labios estaban rojos como el carmín.

Orihime y Toushiro llegaron últimos. Como venían juntos, rápido corrió el rumor de que estaban saliendo. Pero a ellos no les importo. Se veían tan bien juntos.

Orihime llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo blanco con brillos plateados y su pelo lo tenía lleno de rulos. Un delicado rubor y una sombra en los ojos.

Toushiro tenía un traje negro, con una camisa muy linda blanca y la corbata blanca también.

Luego de hablar, y halagarse. Era la hora de comer. En la mesa se encontraban: Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Renji, Matsumoto, Toushiro, Ishida, Sado y Tatsuki. Como ellos habían planeado, la comida fue un éxito.

- ¡Esto esta riquísimo! –Grito Orihime.

- Es cierto. No puedo creer que nos haya salido tan bien chicos. –agregó Rukia.

Su felicidad por que nadie haya muerto fue gigante.

Pero luego un anuncio los puso nerviosos y ansiosos.

- Bien chicos, ahora empezaremos con las canciones – les aviso la profesora.

Como ya estaba previsto. No todos cantaron, casi nadie canto. Pero los que lo hicieron, lo hicieron genial.

Matsumoto quiso ser la primera y su canción dejó boquiabiertos a casi todos.

- Bien, Espero que les guste mi canción, se llama "SPICE!" Para que lo bailen. – dijo:

- Me despierta una llamada a las cuatro de la mañana. Me dice: ¿Donde y con quien estuviste anoche?

Alterno evasivas y excusas. Me divierto usándolos para diversos propósitos.

Digo algo como: "Eres el único". Pobrecito… me das risa. Solo quiero intimar con alguien ¿sabes?

Ahora te daré solo a ti… Mi esencia amarga y caliente. ¿Puedes sentir en todo tu cuerpo mi sabor enloquecedor?

"Quiero conversar contigo en persona" Al proponer eso di en el blanco.

Al amarnos, de cualquier forma nos sentiremos bien ¿no? Abre la cerradura del laberinto.

Te digo algo como "Te amo". Se trata de estrategia; en el juego del amor. El que cae pierde ¿o no?

Déjame lamer solo a mí, tu jarabe amargo y dulce. Con nuestra piel unida y tu sabor… ¡Satisfáceme!

A mí que no se amar. Con esto me basta. No necesito el verdadero amor. Un romance es mucho más cómodo ¿o no?

Hey mi esencia ahora te la daré solo a ti. Siente en todo tu cuerpo… Mi sabor enloquecedor.

La canción de Matsumoto fue un éxito. Aunque allá sido algo fuerte a todos les fascino.

Muchos le pidieron el número del celular. Ella se los dio a todos.

No dejaba de sonreír.

Ishida tomo el micrófono.

- Bueno, emm… esta canción se llama "Brand New Map". Espero que les guste:

El camino que deje, hace un tiempo atrás, te alejo de mí.

Vuelvo otra vez ahí. Sin saber cuál es la razón del regreso.

Quizás el dolor, de mi culpa se borre al volver. Solo quiero encontrarte otra vez y decirte que yo…

Por fin comprendí, que yo vivo por ti y que solo me queda esperarte aquí. Tu amor vive en mí, y te prometo que volví para cumplir tus sueños.

Viviré, otra vez lo que no viví.

Te diré lo que en un tiempo atrás no pude decir. Solo quiero otra vez volverte a sentir.

Es un lazo, que me mantiene unido a ti.

Fue algo corta, pero gustó. ¿Verdad Tatsuki? –le pregunto.

Fue genial, les encanto. Se cansaron de aplaudirte Ishida.

Ishida sonrió. Esa canción era muy especial para él.

Tomo a Tatsuki de la mano y miro a Renji que estaba subiendo al escenario.

- Yo voy a cantar ahora. – dijo Renji.

- ¿Qué? ¿Tu? Increíble – se burlo Ichigo.

- Lo tenía muy bien escondido yo ¿eh? – dijo el pelirrojo subiéndose al escenario. – Mi canción, se llama "Velonica" y dice así:

Manchado por la frustración, y distraído por modas. Yo pretendo ser feliz y cantar.

Corro con valor y el silencio adonde el viento esta soplando. Con el tiempo gastado con mis enemigos, pidiendo disculpas, después de una guerra viene un juego.

Hay una montaña, valle, acantilado y el polvo se acumula.

A la mitad de mi interminable viaje me detuve un momento en la ciudad. Estaba tan agotado que caí en un sueño superficial. Veo el mismo perfil una y otra vez. Escucho esas palabras una y otra vez.

"¿solo yo creo que la vida es triste?"

El humo del tabaco flota en el aire y desaparece en el vacío día en que aun eras joven y débil.

Ahora tienes una gran tristeza que no necesitas ver y derramas unas lagrimas que no debes derramar.

Quizás no sea suficiente vivir solo con la verdad. Pero tú sabes que no lo necesitamos ¿o sí?

Cuando mis parpados se levantaron, el mundo estaba en primavera y lleno de flores de cereza. En el camino a nuestro lejano destino me pregunto si estas en este campo de flores.

Buscare en este cielo a un blanco y aleteado pájaro.

Y tú buscas en la tierra a las hormigas negras al mismo tiempo ¿verdad?

Quítate ese disfraz de payaso.

En esa colina que el sol olvidara te asoleas a la luz de la luna.

En un mundo donde no hay gritos o sonidos que molesten. Aun sin compartir calor, la vida continúa.

Vivir sin sentido no es suficiente para nosotros

(Solo de guitarra)

El campo floreciente, el grueso árbol.

El arco iris que desaparece, los días que pasan.

La espiga del cielo nocturno, el misterio de las cuatro estaciones nos enseñan cómo seguir buscando la verdad. No importa que tan lejos viajemos.

El inicio de la vida, es como un solitario bebe que llora por ser amado.

Nuestra razón para seguir viviendo, es necesaria para ver que no hay respuesta mejor que la del corazón.

- Guau, ¿ese era Renji? – dijo impresionado Ichigo,

- Si me lo cuentan no lo creo – agrego Toushiro.

- Es una hermosa canción, ¿no creen? – dijo Rukia.

Todos concordaron.

- ¿Y? Estuvo bien. – pregunto Renji al bajar del escenario.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- Eres genial Renji. Eres mi modelo a seguir. –se burlo Rukia.

Renji sonrió. Luego rió y la abrazó.

- Ahora vamos nosotras Tatsuki – le dijo la pelirroja a la morocha.

- ¡Sí! – le respondió la muchacha mientras subían al escenario.

- Nuestra canción se llama Shojo's. – Dijo Orihime mientras se colocaba el micrófono y la guitarra y Tatsuki la batería.

Creo que estoy tratando de agradecerte. Aunque solo te estoy demostrando un poco de sinceridad.

Aunque todo el tiempo esto es molesto, señalarlo en cada momento. Creo que estoy tratando de agradecerte.

Y siguen pasando los días, culpando a alguien más por esto. Lo siento, finalmente…. Adiós.

Te quiero cuando me haya ido. Así soy. Nunca lo voy a perder, nunca te dejare ir.

Aprenderé lo que significa el amor y la amistad.

Por eso la puerta de mi corazón está cerrada. Esperando a que la abras.

Creo que es algo que no es lo único que tengo desde hace poco.

¿Qué era la herida de hace un instante?

Quiero que me lo digas con palabras claras en ese camino. En el pasado te amaba, no puedo creerlo.

Incluso cuando, si fuese después de años.

Aunque esto no tiene caso estar así.

Es tan solo una imagen consecutiva de ese sueño de amor.

Ya nunca volverás a mi corazón.

Te quiero cuando me haya ido, así soy. Nunca lo voy a perder, nunca lo dejare ir.

Aprenderé lo que significa el amor y la amistad.

Por eso la puerta de mi corazón siempre está esperando… a que la abras.

No necesito a nadie más.

Voy a confiar en el mañana.

Hasta ahora, la canción de Orihime y Tatsuki había sido la más aplaudida y codiciada por todos. Todos la habían bailado, porque era la canción hasta ahora con mas ritmo.

Vaya, eres perfecta. Haces todo bien Orihime. –le dijo Toushiro.

Orihime sonrió´.

No todo, tonto. –dijo.

Toushiro la tomo de la mano y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ve. Quiero oírte. –le dijo Orihime.

Toushiro asintió y subió al escenario.

- Esta canción se llama "Tonight, tonight, tonight".

Desperté con un bostezo. Es madrugada. Aun sigo vivo.

Encendí la radio para empezar un nuevo día.

Mientras el condenado DJ palabrea de cómo sobrevivir. Fabulosas noticias recorren las ondas radiales.

Esta noche el amor esta racionado.

Esta noche, consternación.

Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo.

… Y casi todos los días.

Desperté con un bostezo. Es madrugada. Aun sigo vivo.

Encendí la radio para empezar un nuevo día.

Mientras el condenado DJ palabrea de cómo sobrevivir. Fabulosas noticias recorren las ondas radiales.

Esta noche el amor esta racionado.

Esta noche, consternación.

Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo.

… Y casi todos los días.

… Y casi todos los días.

Ella es una estrella fugaz, buenas noches, buenas noches…

Ella es una estrella fugaz, adiós.

Esta noche el amor esta racionado.

Esta noche, consternación.

Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo.

Esta noche el amor esta racionado.

Esta noche, consternación.

Esta noche el amor infecta a todo el mundo

… Y casi todos los días.

La canción de Toushiro no fue menos que un éxito total también.

Cuando bajo del escenario, todos lo ovacionaban y le pedían otra.

- ¿Te gusto? – le pregunto el capitán a la pelirroja.

- Me encanto. – le respondió.

- ¿y si vamos afuera?

- ¿para estar solos? –pregunto con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

- Para estar solos…

- vamos – le dijo, sonriendo.

Ambos se encontraban en el patio, bajo un árbol. El rocío hacia que sus caras brillen más. Se tomaron de las manos. Y no hacían más que mirarse.

- Estas hermosa, te lo digo otra vez Orihime – le dijo Toushiro contemplándola de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias otra vez… Toushiro, tu… me hiciste muy feliz ¿sabes? Yo pensé que jamás olvidaría a Ichigo… que jamás me volvería a enamorar… pero me equivoque… tu, me hiciste olvidarlo tan rápidamente… Gracias, gracias a ti… yo sé lo que es el verdadero amor.

Toushiro se quedo mirándola. Esas palabras habían llegado a su corazón, nadie jamás le había dicho algo así, su corazón estaba feliz como nunca. Definitivamente, Orihime era la chica de sus sueños.

Luego de estar juntos, ambos volvieron para ver las últimas dos canciones. Ichigo y Rukia.

- Bueno… yo voy ahora. – dijo Rukia.

- Si, lo mejor para el final. – dijo Ichigo.

- Si, como sea.

La morocha se subió al escenario. – Mi canción se llama "Hitohira no Hanabira"

Los pétalos de una flor rozan contra mi piel. No quiero creer que mi amor es un error.

(Solo de guitarra)

Tú tienes una cara oscura al otro lado del teléfono.

Tú te asustas de las palabras que iban a salir.

Pensé que siempre estaría sonriendo.

¿Cuándo intentamos no darnos cuenta de sentimientos como este?

En el claro viento, al igual que el día que nos encontramos, podemos hacerlo todo.

Quiero abrazarte.

Los pétalos de una flor rozan contra mi piel. No quiero creer que mi amor es un error.

Pensé que te amaba.

Quise seguir escuchando tu voz más y más.

Y mientras siga a tu lado. No podré ver lo que el futuro me depara.

Tengo el feo habito de decir que todo está bien y solo olvidarlo.

Siempre quiero estar contigo. Y siempre te mirare a los ojos.

Pensé que siempre estaría sonriendo.

Por esa forma particular tuya de ser.

Igual que la primera vez que nos vimos.

Quiero abrazarte.

Los pétalos de una flor rozan contra mi piel. No quiero creer que mi amor es un error.

Tus palmas que han estado en silencio.

Las lagrimas que llegan y salpican.

Por favor, regresa el tiempo para que vuelva a ser como antes.

Los pétalos de una flor vuelan fuera de mí.

No quiero creer, pensando que es un amor indebido.

Te quiero. Te quiero tanto.

Yo deseo aferrarme a ti ahora.

Y mientras siga a tu lado.

Aunque mis manos te alcancen, parecen desvanecerse a lo lejos.

(Aplausos y gritos)

_Esa canción… ¿será para mí? Cielos, que bien… Ojala que la enana sienta lo mismo por mí. Como yo siento cosas por ella. Es tan linda… y… ¡no! Ahora es mi turno. Soy el último, que presión. Ah, que cobarde, no eres un puto Ichigo… tú tienes los huevos para hacer esto… Y después, debo… decirle a Rukia…. Cielos, demasiada presión. _

- ¿ya estás listo naranja? – le pregunto Renji en forma de burla.

- Si tomate… ya estoy listo – le respondió subiéndose al escenario. – Mi canción se llama "Alones"

Con tus frágiles alas rotas.

Poco a poco y con esfuerzo, puedes cruzar este cielo azul.

No lo hagas por nadie más, está bien sonreír para uno mismo.

Aunque te sientas solo, mantén la vela encendida en tu interior.

En un lugar como este no existen candelabros.

Las palabras no son suficientes.

En esta depresión, ¿Qué podría devolverme la felicidad?

Eso no lo sé.

Al menos entre sueños,

Puedes nadar libre en los cielos.

Mientras siga encendido,

Podremos esperar un nuevo amanecer.

Con tus frágiles alas rotas.

Poco a poco y con esfuerzo, puedes cruzar este cielo azul.

No lo hagas por nadie más, esta bien sonreír para uno mismo.

Ese sentimiento de inferioridad y los demás complejos,

Son comunes en la adolescencia.

Dejando escapar al cielo, sus sueños.

Escondidos bajo la sombra de un pétalo.

Grito en busca del amor.

Es frustrante seguir buscando esta relación.

Pronto las heridas,

Sanaran y todo cambiara.

Eres esta herida reciente, tan hermosa y tan efímera.

Y al sanar estas heridas, quedaran las cicatrices, pero podrán ocultarse.

Bajo el sol, hago esta temblorosa suplica.

Tratando de explicarme las razones,

Por las que un amor sin fundamentos no es bueno.

(Solo de bajo)

En ocasiones, en este mundo.

Tratar de continuar avanzando se vuelve difícil.

Como cuando caes, y te quieres rendir,

La seca tierra absorbe todas tus lágrimas.

¿Por qué siempre nos sentimos tan solos?

No necesitas cargar con todo el peso.

¿Por qué siempre nos sentimos tan solos?

Porque aunque lo soportes, eso no te hará más valiente.

La canción de Ichigo fue la más aplaudida y la que más le gusto a todos.

_Esa canción… tiene la frase que a él le gusta… estuvo genial. Y fue la mejor… _-pensó Rukia con una tonta sonrisa en la cara.

- ¡Eres genial Ichigo! –le gritaron todos.

- Genial, eso estuvo buenísimo, gracias a los chicos que cantaron… y ahora… ¡A BAILAR! – anunció la profesora y la música comenzó.

Todos bailaban y se divertían. También bebían y comían.

Renji se había tomado unas copitas de más, y estaba ebrio. No tenía ni idea que lo que sucedía.

- Matsumoto, ¿me disculpas? Debo ir a otro lado. – le dijo el pelinaranja a la teniente.

- ¿ah? ¿A dónde Ichigo? – le pregunto.

- Este… tengo que hablar con Rukia.

- ¡Aha! En eso pensabas…mm… yo sabía que lo iba a averiguar. Está bien, ve.

Ichigo se fue a ver a Rukia.

_Mierda, que nervioso… jamás estuve tan nervioso… Rukia despertó en mi algo que nunca había sentido… Ya quiero decírselo, decirle que la amo muchísimo… _

Pero Ichigo estaba llegando en el momento menos indicado, porque Renji se acercaba cada vez más a Rukia. Ebrio, como estaba.

- Rukiaaaa, te vez hermoza nena – le dijo.

- Mm… cielos Renji, estas ebrio. Vamos afuera, debes tomar aire – le respondió.

- Na, lo que yo nezezito ez un bezo tuyo. – le dijo acercándose a ella.

- Basta Renji, te voy a meter una patada en las….

La muchacha no pudo terminar cuando el pelirrojo la beso.

Ichigo se quedo mirándolos.

- ¡Renji! – le grito la morocha mientras le pegaba y lo tiraba al suelo.

En eso, la chica ve a Ichigo. Este la mira y se va.

La morocha quedo impactada.

_No…. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Que idiota… no puedo moverme. Paso tan rápido… Ichigo… no, no es lo que crees._

Todos habían visto lo ocurrido. Sado llevo a Renji afuera.

- Rukia… Ichigo venía a decirte algo muy importante… - le dijo Matsumoto.

- Pero yo vi lo que paso – la defendió Orihime – debes ir a decirle que no es lo que cree Kuchiki-san.

- S-sí, eso haré. – le respondió la morocha y fue a buscar al muchacho.

Ichigo se encontraba en la azotea del colegio, justo bajo la luna…

- Mierda, si seré un idiota, claro, ¿Cómo no lo vi venir? Ya veo para quien era esa canción… Já, yo quería engañarme. Y ella me engaño también… pero el idiota fui yo, claro… - se dijo.

- ¿I-Ichigo? – apareció Rukia.

- Vete, vete por favor Rukia. – le dijo el muchacho.

Gruesas lágrimas caían de sus mejillas. El se las secaba, pero seguían cayendo.

- Ichigo escúchame…

- No, no quiero escucharte, no quiero, me hace mal Rukia, ¿no entiendes? Mientras tú te besabas con Renji… Yo te iba a decir todo lo que sentía… Rukia tú… me partiste el corazón. – le dijo mirándola a los ojos, sin dejar de derramar lagrimas.

Al escucharlo, la muchacha también lloro.

- Pero…

- ¿Por qué Rukia? Solo quiero saber… ¿Por qué? Si, ya lo sé… el te hace más feliz… el te hace sentir como en casa ¿verdad?

- ¿vas a escucharme Ichigo? Porque te estás confundiendo muchísimo y derramas lagrimas que no debes derramar.

- Si, la canción de Renji, si ya lo sé…

Rukia estremeció a Ichigo, tomándolo de los hombros.

- Basta, no entiendes nada. Escúchame que yo te diré la verdad.

Ichigo solo la miro, con sus ojitos tristes, llenos de lágrimas.

- Renji bebió de más, estaba ebrio. Y me tomo por sorpresa, entonces me besó. Y si, tienes razón, Renji me hace sentir bien, me hace sentir como en casa. Pero yo decidí quedarme contigo. ¿Por qué? Porque eres tú a quien amo, eres tú a quien le escribí esa canción. Eres tú por la persona que llore esa vez que me dijiste. Tu, tu, no Renji. Tu, Ichigo.

- Rukia… ¿es en serio?

La morocha se seco las lágrimas y asintió.

- Soy un idiota - dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. – Rukia, lo siento, de verdad, perdóname. Por favor. Es solo que yo entendí cualquier cosa...

- Si… está bien. Te entiendo…

Ichigo la observo, estaba tan linda. Su maquillaje estaba corrido por sus lágrimas, pero aun así se veía hermosa. Le acaricio el rostro.

Las mejillas de ambos estaban mojadas.

Ichigo seco las lagrimas de Rukia

Rukia las de Ichigo.

Se sonrieron. Ichigo tomo a Rukia de la mano y la acarició.

No podía creer lo que ella le había dicho.

No podía creer que estaba a un paso de que ese milagro… se le cumpliera.


	10. Un final feliz

Capitulo 10: Un final feliz.

Ichigo y Rukia volvieron a la fiesta. La noche era joven aun.

- Rukia, Ichigo. No tengo cara para disculparme, de verdad que me emborrache, lo siento. – se disculpo Renji.

- Está bien Renji, pero la próxima vez de verdad que te pateare – le dijo Rukia.

Ichigo lo miro.

- Espero que no te emborraches nunca más – le dijo.

- Hecho.

Sonrieron.

Los lentos llegaron y todos buscaron su pareja.

- Ichigo…

- ¿Qué Rukia?

- ¿no te parece linda esta canción?

- Mas lindo me parece bailar tan cerca de ti.

Rukia lo miro y le sonrió.

Sus ojos aun estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Se sintió tan mal por haberlo hecho llorar que bajo la mirada y por un momento, sintió que no lo merecía.

Se callaron por un tiempo. Luego Ichigo acerco sus labios a los de Rukia. Pero no los toco.

- ¿Qué haces? – le pregunto la morocha, atrapándolo con la mirada.

- Me acerco… no hables, no me gusta así.

El muchacho acaricio sus labios con los de él. Luego los apoyo. Rukia se dejo llevar. En un segundo, estaban besándose, mientras bailaban, fue una sensación asombrosa y hermosa para ambos.

La noche del baile había terminado. Un hermoso momento habían pasado todos. Pero ya debían irse.

En la casa de Orihime:

Matsumoto bostezó. – Cielos, que linda noche, ¿no creen tortolos?

- Si, la pasamos genial. – dijo Orihime.

- Si, ahora tengo mucho sueño. – le dijo la teniente. – me voy a dormir.

- Hasta mañana Rangiku-san. Duerme bien.

- Igualmente Orihime. – le dijo mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

- Hermosa noche ¿no? – le pregunto Toushiro.

- Hermosa, jamás me divertí tanto.

- Si, aquí si se divierten – rió.

- Duerme bien, Shiro.

- Igualmente Orihime.

- Que serio eres. – le dijo.

- Aun soy un capitán. ¿O no?

- Sí, pero… pero en las citas no ¿eh?

Toushiro sonrió.

- Está bien. Ahora vamos a dormir. –dijo.

- Hasta mañana.

- Esta noche fue la mejor de mi vida Orihime…

Orihime sonrió. Hecho un largo suspiro y volvió su cabeza hacia él.

Esta noche fue lo mejor que me paso en mucho tiempo. –dijo.

En la casa Kurosaki:

- Cielos, estoy cansadísima. – dijo Rukia.

- Si, mejor nos vamos a dormir. ¿Eh?

- Si, que duermas bien Ichigo. – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Tu también. Esta fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Recuérdalo.

- Y la mía también. –dijo Rukia con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Ichigo sonrió.

La morocha entro al armario. Y le tiro un beso.

Ichigo la miro, y cuando cerró la puerta siguió mirando el armario.

_Un hermoso final… para una hermosa historia Ichigo… te amare siempre. _

_También yo Rukia, siempre. _


End file.
